Journey's End in Lover's Meeting
by Bean02
Summary: Sorry guys, but everyone writes a Legomance at one point eh? Anyway, he lost her, only to find her again, but will her duty keep them apart? *Complete! I just hope it shows up! And also that I didn't skip any chapters again!*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I own nothing. Wait, I own some things. Okay, anything or anyone you've read in the books or seen in the movie belongs to Tolkien, and I promise to feed and water them regularly and make Legolas eat his veggies (Legolas: Hey! Me: Quiet you!). Anything you haven't heard of before you read my story is mine! If you want to borrow them, tell me because I want to read what you write about them! I'll be happy to lend them to you!! The title was Shirley Jackson's from her awesome book, the Haunting of Hill House. Go read it!  
  
A/N - Okay, first of all please don't kill me if my grammar is wrong! I'm pretty close, but I'm not good with comma splices so forgive me if I have mistakes! Most of this story was written very late at night to early in the morning (I'm a college student, most of what I do is during those hours:-) so if something doesn't make sense or I jump around, tell me it doesn't make sense! Then I'll try to fix it! Anyway! I'd like to thank my friend Rebecca! She read this story and since she was reading it she gave me a reason to finish (even though I'm not in Vinton anymore, hehe)! She also helped me brainstorm ideas, which rocks! LOVE YOU BECCA!!!! When I come home we are SO going to Denny's to eat cheesy fries!! YAY!! CHEESY FRIES ROCK!!! Teehee! Anyway, another thing is I divided it into chapters after I wrote it, so if the chapters don't make sense, tell me and suggest another place to break! I also really really suck at titles so forgive the titles. I really don't like my main title. It was in a Shirley Jackson book, the Haunting of Hill House, which is an awesome book by the way! So I figured why not use it?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (the rating is for adult situations, or rather one adult situation that is sort of important to the plot (especially in the alternate ending), wait plot? What plot? I don't believe in plots! Anyway! It's not nasty or slash or anything so I think PG-13 is a very reasonable rating. If someone thinks it should be higher or lower then by all means feel free to change it! I just stink at ratings!)  
  
Title: Journey's End in Lovers Meeting By: Bean  
  
Prologue:  
  
A small elven babe let out a small wail as she woke from her sleep. Her Father place a calming hand on his daughter's back, soothing her. He sung a soft song to her, calming the babe. He smiled proudly as the babe drifted off to sleep once more. A new life, a new beginning, he could see the future in his daughter's tiny face. He knew his people where fast leaving Middle Earth, but in the winter this new flower had come, and winter flowers were rare and most beautiful. The babe opened her eyes again but this time instead of crying out, she held her arms up to her Father, waiting to be lifted into his comforting embrace. The Father smiled and lifted his girl into his secure arms, rocking her, kissing her tiny head. His daughter, he thought with pride. His mind wandered from the nursery to many things. He thought about his daughter's future. Where would she go? Who would she meet? Would she travel far or stay in one place? He then stared down at her small face, the next question burned with urgency. Would she be loved once he was gone from Middle Earth? 


	2. Old Friends

Chapter One - Old Friends  
  
Legolas of Mirkwood hated to admit it, but he was bored. He was glad to be home, of course, he had of course missed the forest, but things were much too calm after the adventure he had just returned from. Tomorrow his father was throwing a large celebration in honor of his return and welcoming his friend and guest the dwarf Gimli, to Mirkwood, maybe that would be interesting. He sighed, of course, those parties tended to be, well, stiff. After his absence he had found conversation with his old friends to be filled with long pauses. It's strange how after over two thousand years of living, one adventure could change his life so much. He sighed, looking out at the horizon from his favorite spot in Mirkwood, sitting in an old tree on the edge of the forest.  
  
A noise in the distance caught his attention. Something wasn't right. His sharp vision scanned the distant landscape to see a figure on a black horse with a dark cloak riding fast toward the woods. He stood this was odd. As the figure came closer he saw that it was a woman, and she was being persued by--  
  
"What is that?" He asked out loud. In all his years and travels he had never seen such creatures. They were dark and furry with fierce teeth and glowing eyes; they rode like they were uncomfortable, but used to riding horseback.  
  
Legolas was now unsure what to do; the riders were coming towards him fast. He jumped down with his bow ready. The woman, whoever she was, was obviously in trouble and way out numbered.  
  
Suddenly, the woman stopped the horse, and turned around. She swung down and stood perfectly still. Her pursuers lined up in front of her, and reared to charge. Then, without warning a wall of fire sprang up between them in a line as far as even Legolas could see. With a shriek, the creatures retreated, shrieking sounding somewhat like ringwraithes.  
  
When they were out of sight, the woman raised her hands to the skies and within seconds it began to rain over the fires, putting them out, and to Legolas' surprise, not a mark was on the ground. He would have to be wary of this stranger, no need to approach her unless she came into Mirkwood.  
  
The woman in the black cloak reached her hand to her hood, Legolas craned forward to see her face as she pushed it back with a sigh. The woman had the elegant features of an elf, with shockingly light blue eyes. Her hair was a honey gold, instead of being allowed to hang freely she had it pulled away from her face in a low bun. He gasped in recognition, and found himself beaming as he ran toward her.  
  
"MELRIADORA!!" He called to her.  
  
The woman turned and a smile graced her lips. "Legolas!" She called in greeting.  
  
Legolas embraced his old friend in greeting, "Melriadora, it's been years!"  
  
The elven woman grinned, "More than that, my friend. It's been at least a millennium since I last saw you." They then fell silent for a moment as they each studied the others face, smiling at one another. It wasn't that they had nothing to say, it was that they had much to say and didn't know where to start. They were such old friends, after all.  
  
Legolas noticed a deep cut on her forehead, and put his hand to it, "You look well, my dear friend, but what happened here?" He asked with concern.  
  
She sighed, "It's a long story Legolas-" A shriek in the distance interrupted her. "And I suggest I share it within the safety of Mirkwood. They won't dare cross the boarder."  
  
Legolas nodded, and Melriadora swung up onto her black horse. "Get on, I doubt we have long to dawdle." She told him.  
  
Legolas swung up onto the horse behind her and the pair rode into Mirkwood. During their silent ride, Legolas' mind swum with questions. What were those creatures? What did they want? Why was Melriadora back in Mirkwood? All the while he was very much aware of how close she was to him and how good it felt to have her in his arms as they rode. i"I thought I was over her, I suppose I'm not. I should be careful." He glanced at her as they rode. "Who am I fooling? I loved her then, and I'll probably love her now. Time doesn't heal all wounds after all." /i  
  
When they reached the forest she stopped her horse with a simple whispering command and swung down. "We can walk from here if you don't mind, I've been riding for two weeks straight and I'd rather like to feel the earth beneath my feet again."  
  
Legolas climbed off her horse, "I don't mind. It will give us time to talk." He turned and noted his friend's weariness in her face, "Are you sure you're all right?" He asked.  
  
She gave him a weak smile, but could not hide the exhausted look on her face, "I'm fine, just tired, that's all. I've been traveling nonstop since I left the island, two weeks ago."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "The Island of the Silver Lake is at least a months journey."  
  
"I travel quickly with help from the Craft of the Isle of course." She then grinned, "And I don't tire near as fast as you." She teased.  
  
He chuckled softly, and stopped to look her in the eyes. "Melri, I'm glad you're back."  
  
She smiled at the nickname he called her when they were young and gave him a hug, "So am I, Legolas. So am I." They then started to walk again.  
  
Melriadora started to explain what was happening at the Isle. They were under siege by the Polrai from the far North. "They don't want any of our objects or our island. They want us. They've taken a few of us when we try to leave the island, but for the most part, we've held them off on our own. They still can't get through the mist, but we can't last forever, Legolas, it was only luck that I escaped, and we can't shut ourselves off from the rest of Middle Earth forever either." She sighed, "There is only one way to stop them, and I've been sent to do it, but I'll need-"  
  
She stopped suddenly, her face paled. Legolas couldn't get over how gaunt she looked. "What-"  
  
She collapsed, and he caught her limp form in his arms, "Melriadora?" He called her name. She was still alive, he could feel her breathing. He leaped onto her horse with her still in his arms, and he raced off to find help.i "Come on, hurry!" /iHe willed the horse silently. i "Please be all right Melriadora. Please hang on."/i  
  
  
  
Gimli the Dwarf had been looking for his friend when Legolas came riding through the dwellings. He was on a strange horse with a strange elven woman in his arms. He was calling for help. The other elves in Mirkwood came to see what was the matter. "Take her, she lost conciseness ten minutes ago." He said as he handed her to a group of elves who must specialize in healing.  
  
Legolas got off the horse and followed them asking all the while if she would be all right. Gimli, interested followed but got left outside the door. He could wait though, he was curious.  
  
Legolas finally came out and sat down beside Gimli. "She'll be all right they say." He told him. "She was just exhausted, she needs rest and some nourishment."  
  
"That is good my friend." Gimli said. "But who is she?"  
  
Legolas looked at his friend, surprised, as if he just realized he was there. "Her name is Melriadora, she is only a year behind me in age. We grew up together here in Mirkwood." He smiled, "We were such friends, we hardly were ever seen apart. Although we were suppose to have much different lessons, we somehow managed to convince my father and hers to allow us to learn together. She learned to hunt and track the same as I did." He chuckled, "She was good. Very good." He seemed lost in memories for a moment. "She's very special, my friend. Very special."  
  
"You love her, don't you?" Gimli asked, with a smile appearing at the corners of his beard.  
  
He sighed, "Yes, or I did anyway." He laughed at himself, "All right, I suppose I still do."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He looked at the stars. "When we just coming of age I realized that my feelings for my old friend were changing into something else." He smiled sadly. "We were in love, our parents were against it, on the ground of we were far too young. My father told me I had to wait for at least 100 more years before I even thought about marrying Melriadora. We however, made a pact; as long as we lived we would never love another. We kept our love secret for twenty years, until-" He trailed off lost in memories again.  
  
"Until what?" Gimli prompted.  
  
"Until the Lady of the Isle came for her." He sighed, looking sad. "The Order of the Isle takes only those women that have some sort of power. I cannot explain what it is, for I do not know myself. All I know is that the Lady, the leader of the Order herself, came for my Melriadora, and she had to leave Mirkwood for the life of one of the Order. She had no choice in the matter really. Once the Order calls, and they do not call upon new women for their Order often, one must go." He sighed, "She told me that she did love me, but she couldn't ignore the call of the Order. I vowed to her that I would hold by my pledge, she argued, telling me she didn't want to deny me a chance to have a family, but I wouldn't hear of it. I told her I loved her, her and no one else, nor would I ever love another." He leaned back, "And I never have."  
  
Gimli processed this story, it was a sad tale. "When did you last see her, before today?"  
  
"About 1200 years ago." He said with a sigh. "Melriadora returned for a test she had to complete before she would be made High Priestess of the Order." He smiled, "She only stayed for two weeks, but those were the best two weeks of my life."  
  
Legolas looked down, "And now she is here again, this time for a quest to save her Order." He looked back up, as if he came to a decision. "I will go with her. She needs help, I must assist her."  
  
"I will go with you-"  
  
"No my friend, I have asked too much from you already." Legolas interrupted.  
  
Gimli grinned, "Very well, if you wish to be alone with your love. I will return to my home then, you have been a very good host Legolas, I will stay until your father's celebration, and then I'll return to my home." He rose. "Good night, my friend."  
  
(A/N - HTML makes me angry. Just thought I'd share! Have I fixed it yet?????  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. A Dream Long Gone

Chapter Two - A Dream Long Gone  
  
Legolas did not go to his room that night. He waited by Melriadora's bedside. It was mid day when her eyes finally fluttered open. She sat up with a jolt that made Legolas jerk awake from his elven snooze. He quickly scanned the room for something being wrong but found nothing.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What happened?" They both spoke at the same time.  
  
Legolas smiled at his friend. "Good afternoon Lady Melriadora of the Isle. I'm glade you finally decided to wake up."  
  
"I don't seem to remember ever going to bed." She pointed out.  
  
"You feel weak from exhaustion." He paused. "I don't think I've ever seen one of us do that, it scared me Melri." He admited.  
  
She put a hand on his, "I'm fine, Legolas. Just a bit tired. It couldn't have killed me."  
  
"No, exhaustion wouldn't kill you, but if you collasped out there those, those, things would have caught up and killed you." He pointed out. "You must be more careful, Melriadora."  
  
Melriadora's eyes flashed, "Oh says the elf who was one of the Fellowship of the Ring!" She declared, with a cross between real and mock annoyance.  
  
He stared at her, "How did you know about that?" He asked.  
  
A small smile played at her lips, "We have our ways of finding out what is happening in the outside world." She sat up again and her blanket slipped away, revealing her dress, which was V-necked and showed him two necklaces. One was tight around her neck and a mold that was unfamiliar, the other, longer and silver, he knew very well.  
  
Legolas leaned forward and quickly and gently touched the silver necklace. "You still have it."  
  
"Of course I do." She replied, touching his face, her voice barely above a whisper. "You gave it to me. You didn't really think I would not keep it, did you?"  
  
Legolas studied her closely. "I- I- didn't really know." He said quietly. He remembered giving it to her as a promise to wed her as soon as they could. He put his hand on hers where it rested on his face, and wished with all his might that time would stand still, just once.  
  
He found himself kissing her lips before he knew what was happening. It just seemed the natural thing to do. She was so beautiful and he loved her some much, he just wanted to be with her in that moment for a while. Suddenly, his mind came back to him. He stopped kissing her.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that." He muttered to himself. "I am sorry, Lady Melriadora of the Isle, I lost my head." He said to her, standing and backing toward that door.  
  
Melriadora looked up at him, her face was flushed and her eyes glittered. "I apologize as well." She whispered with a sigh.  
  
"For what? The fault was mine."  
  
"I didn't exactly try to stop you, did I?" She gave him a weak smile, standing.  
  
He returned her weak smile. "I should go." He turned to leave, then paused, looking back at her. "My father is hosting a celebration tonight in honor of my return and to welcome my friend Gimli to Mirkwood. I'd be honored if you would allow me to escort you."  
  
She nodded, "And I would be honored to attend." She rose from her bed. "Until tonight then."  
  
He smiled, "Good day to you, Melriadora."  
  
After he left Melriadora moved to the window to gaze out on the beauty of Mirkwood. How could he stir up this flame within her? She sighed; she knew it wasn't his fault. He probably had no idea of the effect he had on her. She loved him still, and often found her thoughts straying back to Legolas when she was on the Isle or off on a mission for them.  
  
She often wondered what sort of life they would have had together had she not been called to the Order of the Isle. Would they have been wed? Would they have had children? She sighed again, turning away from the window. It would not do to dwell on what might have been. They both had their roads to travel, nothing could stop fate, and she couldn't let anything distract her from her mission.i 'Not even love?' /iShe found herself asking. She frowned, remembering the words of her mentor,  
  
i "Always listen to your heart my dear, denying it will only lead to pain." /i  
  
But how could she follow her heart when she knew they would have to part once again?  
  
Melriadora turned and found her bag lying on a near-by chair. She pulled out a gown for this evening. She decided not to dwell on it. After all, whatever comes will come; she may as well not worry about it.  
  
A/N - It gets better I swear! I know it's all sappy and boring right now, but it gets better! Don't hate me yet!!!! I have it all finished I'm just a lazy bum and am posting little bits at a time! Anyway, I swear it gets better!  
  
Preview of what's to come:  
  
Mud fight!  
  
Torture!  
  
Battles!  
  
See? Told you it gets better! 


	4. A Celebration

I am such a dork. I skipped a chapter! Sigh.... anyway, this will help it make more sense! Darn it I'm dumb!  
  
Chapter Three - A Celebration  
  
The fireworks lighted the sky. The guests all stood on a balcony over looking the forest and cheered appreciatively. A group of elven maidens squealed excitedly at the loud explosions. Legolas had never realized just how much of an annoyance their giddy behavior was until recently. Several times he caught groups of them following or staring at him and giggling when they caught his eye. They were young maidens who didn't really know much better, they did not have the wisdom that the years would bring, not like Melriadora who watched the display with mild interest.  
  
One of them came over to him. "I'm glade you have returned to us." She leaned forward giving him a kiss on the cheek. Legolas was somewhat taken back by her forward behavior and barely managed to politely reply. She then walked away, giggling.  
  
Melriadora, who was one his arm as his escort, to his surprise was stifling a chuckle.  
  
"What?" He asked her, turning to see into her eyes. Melriadora managed to clean up for the evening rather nicely, even if she did stick out. Instead of the typical light colored gown elven women normally wore to such occasions, Melriadora had a gown of dark red. It was stunning on her, highlighting her deep golden hair, Legolas had nearly choked when he saw how beautiful she looked.  
  
She smiled, "Them." She said indicating the annoying young elves, "And the look on your face. Could you be a bit more obvious that you dislike them?"  
  
Legolas flushed, "I don't mean to be rude."  
  
"No, I'm sure you don't." She grinned, "And besides, I doubt they picked up on it anyway."  
  
More fireworks exploded overhead and she looked up at them with interest. While she wasn't looking he turned to watch her face, giving her an amused look. He then turned to see a group of women watching him and giggling.  
  
He sighed, "Why do they do that?" He asked Melriadora.  
  
She smiled looking back at him, "Why? Legolas, you're handsome, brave, noble, kind, gentle, and you're still single. That's like waving red meat in front of a pack of starving dogs."  
  
He felt himself blush slightly and looked away. "You flatter me, Melri."  
  
She turned, catching his eye. "No, I'm not trying to flatter you. You're very special Legolas."  
  
He started to reply, but then his father stood at the high table to greet the guest and announce the start of dinner. Everyone fell silent and turned their attention to his father. Legolas caught a glimpse of Gimli and felt guilty. Melriadora had taken much of his attention, although his friend was enjoying telling stories of great battles and probably hadn't even noticed.  
  
"Good evening all! We are here tonight to celebrate the return of my dear son, Legolas, and to welcome his friend and companion Gimli Gloin's son of the dwarves, to Mirkwood." There was applause as Gimli and Legolas came forward to stand by his father. When the applause died down, Thranduil continued, "Also, there is another return that needs to be recognized. Accompanying my son tonight is Lady Melriadora, formerly of Mirkwood and now of the Isle in the Mists."  
  
There was applause and a whisper ran through the crowd, as Melriadora went foward to stand beside Legolas, ignoring the looks from some of the other women in the crowd, she took his arm, 'let them chew on that for awhile' she thought to herself.  
  
Legolas turned and gave her a small smile, as he led her to a seat next to his for the meal.  
  
"So, when will we leave on your mission?" Legolas asked, halfway through dinner.  
  
Melriadora gave him a strange look, "What do you mean, we?"  
  
Legolas took her hand under the table, "Melriadora, you are still not fully recovered, and I doubt you will linger long enough to heal. I have to make sure you come out all right." He smiled, "Besides, you'll need help. You can't do it alone."  
  
She sighed, "But Legolas, you've just returned, I feel wrong about taking you away so soon."  
  
Legolas looked around the room, then back to her. "Melri, as much as I love Mirkwood, I won't be happy here unless I know you're safe."  
  
She looked at him for a while, processing what he just said. Legolas watched her wanting to shout that he loved her but kept himself contained, waiting for her to speak.  
  
She finally nodded, "All right." Melriadora looked away, "We leave tomorrow."  
  
"Where do we start?" He asked, sounding like a child excited for a trip.  
  
She laughed at him; "There is a lost Temple somewhere in the Misty Mountains."  
  
"But you don't know where?"  
  
"It is said that somewhere in the Lonely Mountain there is a clue." She sighed, "This is going to be a long journey."  
  
He beamed, "Longer I'll get to be with you."  
  
She gave him a look of mixed annoyance and amusement, and was about to reply when Brinar, an archer and guard of Mirkwood, approached her. "My Lady, May I be as bold as too request this dance?" He asked with a deep bow.  
  
Melriadora did not want to be rude, she flashed him a smile, "I'd love too." With that they stepped onto the dance floor.  
  
Legolas watched as Melriadora laughed and danced with the other men. She was so full of life, and was quite graceful on the dance floor. He stood and began to cross the dance floor, to her. One of the flirtatious maidens tried to incept him but he ignored her. He reached Melriadora who was dancing with Brinar still. He tapped Brinar on the shoulder.  
  
"May I?" Not even waiting he scooped her into his arms and they began to soar. They moved across the floor never breaking eye contact, not even aware that their dancing was the center of attention. Finally, the song ended and they stopped dancing but lingared in each other's arms, breathing heavily.  
  
The room burst into applause breaking their moment. They smiled, acknowledging the applause, and then Melriadora told him that she should go get some rest. He nodded, and escorted her to her chamber. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Good night Legolas, I will see you in the morning." She said.  
  
He kissed her hand, "Good night Melriadora, sleep well." With that she nodded, shut the door, and collapsed into sleep.  
  
Legolas however, went to see his father. He had to inform him of his descsion to leave again.  
  
King Thranduil did not even give Legolas a chance to say anything when his son approuched him. "You'll be leaving with Lady Melriadora, I assume?"  
  
Legolas studied his father to read his opinion. Legolas was no longer a young elf, he did not need his father's permission, but he was still interested in his opinion. "Yes Father."  
  
Thranduil sighed, looking at his son with concern. "Legolas, my son, are you sure that is wise?"  
  
Legolas felt a stab of anger but held it back, his Father was right after all, and he knew it. He loved Melriadora and did not know if he could take her leaving again, however, the damage was already done, the second he saw her he did not want her to leave.  
  
"I must see that she makes her journey safely, or my mind will not be at ease." He declared, looking up at his Father.  
  
Thranduil raised an eyebrow, "You still love her, do you not?" This was not a question, more of an observation. Thranduil was well aware of how his son never even considered another maiden, painfully aware in fact. Legolas was his only son, and he wished his son to have the joys of a family of his own. However, Legolas only had eyes for Melriadora, and had Thranduil not doubted their love due to their young ages at the time, perhaps Melriadora would never have left, and Legolas would have many children of his own by now. Thranduil felt that deep down, all the pain his son had suffered because of Melriadora's absence, was his fault.  
  
Legolas did not answer for a moment. Then he looked up determined, "Yes, I love her. I will always love her, even though she and I can never-" He stopped, trailing off.  
  
Thrandruil listened to his son, concerned, and then nodded. "Very well son, you must do what you must. I only hope that you will return to us safely once again." He paused again, "And perphas, you will in time find the love you wish for."  
  
Legolas gave his father a small smile, "Good night father." He said, turning to leave.  
  
"Rest well, Legolas." Thranduil watched his son leave with a small smile and thought vaguely of his wife. Legolas was so much like her. So loving and devoted. His wife had diminished after the birth of their son, putting so much of her own strength into him, and left Mirkwood for Valinor shortly after Legolas was born. His son had then become his world and it pained him to deny him anything. He hoped after this journey, Legolas truly would find happiness, with or without his true love.  
  
  
  
Rest well Legolas did, he dreamed about the past. Of the days when he and Melriadora were young, running through the forest challenging each other to races, archery, teasing, as children do. He remembered the day she left for the Isle, he had thought his heart was breaking then. He remembered every second they had spent together, every touch, every look, everything. However, while Legolas slept well, Melriadora did not.  
  
A knock woke Melriadora out of her sleep, she sat up and went to see who would be bothering her at this hour. There stood Linwen, waiting to speak with her as if she had much on her mind. Linwen was Melriadora's sister. Linwen was 50 years younger than Melriadora and the sisters barely knew one another. They had never been close, Melriadora didn't even realize Linwen was still in Mirkwood.  
  
"May I come in?" Linwen asked.  
  
"Of course." Melriadora stood aside to let her sister in.  
  
Linwen sat in a chair by the fire, looking prim and proper. Her eyes studying her sister.  
  
"I did not know you were still here, Linwen." Melriadora said, sitting across from her.  
  
"I need to speak with you, Melriadora. There are some things I wish to say." Linwen sat up straighter. "What exactly are you doing?"  
  
Melriadora hesistated. "What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"With Prince Legolas." Linwen asked, a smile appeared on her face noticing her sister's surprised expression. "Sister, I may not know you well, but I know love when I see it."  
  
"Linwen-"  
  
"Stop." Linwen told her, standing. "You love him, he loves you. You both deserve one another. Stop playing these childish games, Melriadora!" She took her sister's hands and kissed her cheek, "And let yourself fall in love." With that Linwen stood and turned to leave. "I am heading West, Melriadora. Please keep my words in mind." With that she left Melriadora to her thoughts.  
  
Melriadora sighed and lay back down on her bed. Linwen's words echoing in her mind. She did not know Linwen well, but she doubted Linwen would not joke about this sort of thing. "Am I that obvious?" She asked herself. She shifted her weight to a more comfortable position and decided to get some rest. Tomorrow would be the start of a long journey, and whether or not she still loved Prince Legolas or not, she would need all of her strength.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Sorry about that! Um.... yeah... so that explains a few things! I'm surprised you guys weren't insanely confused!!! If you were, hope this clears things up! 


	5. A Child's Play

Chapter Four - The Child's Play  
  
They started out the next day. Melriadora on her black horse she called Mayani. Legolas rode his own white horse, but he noted with amusement the contrast between Mayani and his own.  
  
"Mayani has her own spirit." Melriadora said with a grin when Legolas commented on her horse's wild behavior when he tired to pat her. "She isn't fond of strangers either." She said, placing a calming hand on Mayani's back. The creature immediately responded by calming down and stood still.  
  
She then took Legolas's hand in her own and showed it to Mayani. "Legolas si biyta ami, tira coran day la Mayani." She whispered to the horse as she placed his hand on the horse's back.  
  
Mayani this time didn't respond with the same violent reaction of before. Legolas looked at Melriadora, surprised. "What did you say?"  
  
She had spoken in the tongue of the Isle which he was not familar with. "I told her you are our friend and mean her no harm."  
  
Legolas thought of this moment as they rode. He studied Melriadora out of the corner of his eye. She caught him watching her and smiled. "If you're going to stare at me you can at least tell me a story of some adventure, or something!" She teased.  
  
He gave her an amused look, "Of course, Melri. Only if you tell me of your adventures in return."  
  
She laughed, "It's deal."  
  
And so they traveled together that way. They sang songs of their youth. Melriadora needed some reminder of them. She laughed at herself, "Legolas, it's been over a thousand years since I've sung those songs."  
  
"Oh, and they don't sing on the Isle?" He teased.  
  
Melriadora smiled, "The Isle has its own songs, Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
He chuckled, "Really? Well, then by all means, let's hear one."  
  
Melriadora smiled, "You wouldn't understand the words. They are in the acient tongue of the Isle." She told him. "But perphas one." And so she sang, it was a beautiful song, the notes misted across the air. He did not understand the words, but he didn't care. He only wished this journey would never end.  
  
Finally, the reached the Lonely Mountain. Melriadora touched his arm gentally, and he noticed how the slightest touch of her hand made his heart leap. He ignored it and looked up, surprised.  
  
"Is this it?" He asked.  
  
"It is." Melriadora told him, her eyes looking up the mountain. "Up there."  
  
He looked up, "Melri, there's no trail up the mountain. How will we get up?"  
  
Melriadora climbed off Mayani and reached into her sack. She pulled out some rope and held it out to him. He blinked, surprised, "You can't be serious."  
  
"I'm always serious." She joked, "Here, take this and turn around, if you will. I need to change."  
  
"Change?"  
  
"You can't expect me to climb in this dress now can you?" She said, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Legolas felt his face grow hot and then turned away averting his eyes to the mountain. He heard the fabric of her dress as she slipped it off, she was humming to herself. Suddenly, she stopped humming.  
  
"I think, however, we should camp here and climb tomorrow. I see rain is coming our way."  
  
Legolas almost turned to look, but caught himself. "Melriadora, may I turn now?"  
  
Fabric fell on his head, it was her dress. He smiled at her childish behavior.  
  
"Always the gentleman." She teased. "Yes, I am decent."  
  
He turned and found her wearing a simple pants and tunic. Although her clothes were boyish, she did look rather fetching in the clothing. Legolas tore his eyes from her and also saw the rain. "We should find shelter."  
  
"Normally, I would agree." She turned to him, indicating the surroundings. "But where?"  
  
He met her eyes, looking somewhere between annoyance and amusement. "The rain-"  
  
"A bit of water never hurt anyone, Prince Legolas." She teased. "Last time I checked, we Elves do not melt in the rain, even royal ones."  
  
Legolas sighed, in mock annoyance and went to make camp. It was useless to get anything out because of the impending rain. So he turn his attention to making sure they weren't being followed. He noticed a small cave in the side of the mountain, not far away.  
  
"Melri, there is a cave there." He pointed it out to her. "It would be best we waited out the storm there." He told her.  
  
"Very well." She said. "Lead on, your Highness."  
  
Her sharp sarcasm stung him. He knew she was only teasing, but the words hit hard. He turned at looked at her, "Melri, I hope you don't see me as some sobish-"  
  
She blinked, surprised, "Legolas, you know I was joking."  
  
His face broke into a grin, "I know, but it has been so long since we met, I have forgotten how you tease." He offered his hand to her, to lead and she accepted smiling.  
  
Together they went to the cave, and made camp. By a fire he looked over his arrows and then settled into an Elvish sleep.  
  
("Legolas!" The young Prince turned and saw his friend standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "Legolas Greenleaf!" Melriadora ran accross the field toward him, tripping over the hem of her long dress and falling on her face.  
  
Legolas laughed, but offered a hand to help her to her feet. Even though they were just young children, the Prince was expected to be polite.  
  
Melriadora however, refused the help and stood up on her own, brushing the dirt from her dress. She groaned, "Blast these stupid dresses!"  
  
"If you wouldn't run, you wouldn't fall." He commented, turning his attention back to his archery practice. Even at this age, the archery masters praised his performance.  
  
"Easy for you to say." She said, watching him hit the dead center of the target. "All right. My turn." She said reaching out to take the bow.  
  
He hesitated. "You aren't supposed to-"  
  
"Oh please." Her impatient eyes met his. "All day long I'm expected to sit still and work on new gowns with Mother while you romp about and track and do all sorts of exciting things. Please let me have a bit of fun!" She pleaded.  
  
He sighed, handing over the bow. "Fine. You win."  
  
She grinned, and fired, hitting the center of the target.  
  
This surprised him and he looked at his friend who met him with a challenging look in her eyes.  
  
Legolas grinned, "RACE YOU TO THE POND!!!!" He shouted, taking off in a full sprint.  
  
Melriadora scooped up her skirts, "LEGOLAS!!! NOT FAIR! YOU HAVE A HEAD START!" And the young elves chased one another through the Mirkwood paths, giggling happily.)  
  
Legolas drew himself out of his elvish dream to find Melriadora nowhere in site. He called for her, but could not be heard over the rain. He stood and went to the mouth of the cave. It was pouring down rain and there sitting on the ground, was Melriadora. She was letting the rain fall on her, and looked at peace with the water.  
  
"Melri?"  
  
She turned to where he was standing dry, in the cave. She grinned and stood, facing him. "Come join me!" She shouted.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
She ran to him, grabbed his hand, she was completely soaked and he found himself being pulled into the rain. He laughed, "Melriadora, I'll be soaked."  
  
She chuckled, "You see that large rock over there?"  
  
"Yes." He said, wondering what she was doing.  
  
"Race you!" She took off running across the field.  
  
He rolled his eyes, chases after her. She won of course, she had a head start. He turned to her, "Don't you think we are a little old for these games?" He asked.  
  
"You're just sore because you lost." She teased.  
  
"I-" He stopped his protest to smile at his old friend. "Race you back!" He said, taking off across the field.  
  
She chased after him but slipped in the wet mud.  
  
He stopped, and went to assist her, "Are you all right?" He asked, offering his hand.  
  
She took it, and pulled him into the mud as well. He laughed, as he fell and the two began to have a mud fight like children. Legolas couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. He was filthy, wet, and cold but he didn't care. Laughing, he managed to wrestle Melriadora to the ground.  
  
He could feel her shaking with laughter as he pinned her to the ground. Her blue eyes sparkled as he looked into them. Suddenly he became quite aware of where he was. He put a hand on her cheek, "Melriadora." He said her name softly, his eyes locking with hers. He kissed her on the lips, his hand straying to run through her wet hair.  
  
This time it was her who stopped them. She pulled back suddenly, with a gasp. "Legolas, we can't. You know we can't." She told him.  
  
He knew it was true, though it pained him. He sat up, and released her. He watched as she stood and hesitated for a moment, as if she wanted to turn back, and then started to walk back to the cave.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore, "Melri-"  
  
She stopped, turning back to look at him, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"I love you." He said, uncertain why he was confessing this. "I always have. I could never love another. Only you." He watched her reaction. She looked away for a moment, and then turned back.  
  
"Legolas, I love you too. But you know this could never work." She sighed, pushing her a wet strand of hair out of her eyes, "I have to do this. I have to complete this mission. My place is serving the Isle. Whether I like it or not, this is what I must do." She stepped closer to him. "And you, you are the Prince of Mirkwood. Our lives are different, and I do not think the paths cross."  
  
He looked away, and sighed, "I wish things were different." He muttered.  
  
She sighed, "So do I, but they aren't."  
  
Legolas stood, ready to face her, he forced a small smile. "Melri, I suggest we rest."  
  
"Yes, our climb will not be easy." They both knew that they weren't saying what they wanted to say. But they also both felt they had said too much. Silently they went back to the cave, dried off by the fire, and slipped into elven sleep. Both waiting the dawn.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Awww.... those two kids! Hehe! Anyway, stuff will happen soon! I promise! For some reason it took me a really long time to get rolling on this one.... Anyway! Review! I beg of you! I am on my knees begging!  
  
Morivanim: Yay! A review for this story! Thank you! Hehe, anyway, now that I know someone read it, I'll post more! Anyway, thanks for sticking with me and reading this story :-) I felt sorry for it because it was not being reviewed. It hurt Legolas's feelings! Poor little elf! I had to give him a cookie to make him feel better, and I don't have many cookies left! Anyway, thanks for the kind words :-) Have a great day! 


	6. Into the Temple

Chapter Five - Into the Temple  
  
Melriadora loved to climb. The strength she felt in doing this charged her soul. Her muscles twigded as she held on while her feet searched for a new foot hold. Her golden hair blew in her eyes and she let out a small sigh and tossed the strands that strayed from her bun out of her eyes with a flick of her head. She felt the wind whisper past the bare skin of her arms, she had shed the long sleeved tunic an hour before, it was much too hot and she preferred her simple sleeveless tunic and pants. She found her foothold and allowed her arms to rest a moment, letting her legs support most of her weight.  
  
She looked down to Legolas, who was following her. "How are you doing?" She called.  
  
He looked up, "Do you do this often?" He asked. Melriadora could tell he was not comfortable with this. While the Prince climbed trees often enough, rock climbing was new to him.  
  
Melriadora grinned, "As often as possible."  
  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked, amused.  
  
She looked up, then back, "Of course! Aren't you?"  
  
His foot slipped and he gripped the rock with his hand until his feet were more secure. "Oh, this is the most fun I've had since I went through the Mines of Moria." He replied.  
  
Melriadora laughed as she continued up, "Why, Prince Legolas I believe you are being sarcastic!"  
  
He allowed a small smile, "I've spent too much time with you Lady Melriadora."  
  
She looked down at him, "I get the point. Don't worry, it's not much farther."  
  
Legolas nodded, watching with wonder as the slender elf pulled herself up the cliff with confidence. "Good." He watched her climb, copying her moves closely. Melriadora was a skilled climber that much was obvious. He also was amazed when she took off her outer tunic, most elven maidens would never have done something as bold as that. Not to mention she showed no fear at climbing this mountain. He glanced down and winced, he couldn't wait until they reached the Temple.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Melriadora reached the top first and turned to watch a rather annoyed Legolas finish the climb. She smiled coyly at his occasional grumbles.  
  
"What was that Legolas?" She called down after his hand slipped and he grumbled a word that ladies should not repeat.  
  
He looked up at her, "You're enjoying watching this, aren't you?" He cocked his head to the side.  
  
She laughed, "You bet I am."  
  
"Why did you insist we carry everything?" He asked.  
  
"Because, if everything goes according to my plan we won't be going back down." She explained.  
  
"An explanation would be appreciated Melriadora." He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
She smiled mysteriously, "Just hurry up and climb, I'll explain later."  
  
So the Prince went back to his climbing leaving Melriadora to watch his progress and ponder things. She had forgotten just how his eyes affected her. He could just look at her with those blue eyes and she would feel her heart beat faster. The Prince of Mirkwood had always been handsome, and the years of separation had only made her more aware of how much she was in love with him.  
  
Legolas reached the top, finally. He looked at her, "Melri, I don't see how you got here so quickly." He commented.  
  
She just shrugged, "I've always been quicker then you." She teased. "Come, let us go into the Temple." She said turning to the stonewall behind them.  
  
Legolas stared at the rock, "What Temple?" He asked.  
  
Melriadora just smiled and stepped forward, staring hard at the wall, finally, the stones started to move forming a brilliant door complete with columns and writing in a language he couldn't make out, the language of the Isle. Melriadora noticed him looking at the writing.  
  
"It says, 'Behold the Second Gateway.'" She informed him.  
  
"The Second Gateway?" He asked. "What is that?"  
  
"You'll see." She said. "Come." With that she lead him into the Temple.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Legolas never knew how complicated the Isle really was. Melriadora had been wandering the Temple for hours mumbling to herself. It rather reminded him of Gandalf trying to remember the password to Moria. Legolas had followed her for a while, but gave up and sat down watching amused as she paced the floors. Amazingly, the Temple looked as if it had been cleaned just recently, not what one would expect from such a remote, empty place.  
  
Legolas sighed to himself and decided to take the time to look over his arrows. He had to admit thus far this trip had been action free, though he wouldn't complain. Talking with Melriadora was always better then battling Orcs or other foul things. As soon as Legolas had started to find something usual to do Melriadora came over excitedly.  
  
"Grab your things, hurry! Let's go!" She practically shouted.  
  
"Go where?" He asked.  
  
"I have learned that the answer is in the Lost Valley of the Misty Mountains. Come, and hurry." She said hoisting her own bag to her back.  
  
"Melri, don't you think we should rest before we leave? The Misty Mountains are a long journey." He pointed out.  
  
"Oh come on! I know a short cut, we will be there in a second if you will just hurry!" She said urging him to his feet.  
  
Confused Legolas quickly gathered his things and followed Melriadora. She led home through the winding passages of the Temple to a circular room with four stones arranged in a square.  
  
"Stand in the square." She instructed.  
  
Legolas did so and she grabbed his hand. Without explanation, She shouted. "Neyanna Ki!"  
  
The room swirled and suddenly Legolas found himself standing a snowy field, from what he could tell in the Misty Moutains.  
  
"Isle magic." She explained. "There are four transports, that was one of them."  
  
"Next time may I have some warning?" Legolas asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
She turned to him, "My apologies. The portal is only open once every month for two hours. I did not want to miss it."  
  
Legolas nodded, but couldn't shake the feeling she wasn't quite telling him everything. "Now what?" He asked.  
  
Melriadora smiled, "Now we head North."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Bum Bum Bum!!!! Hehe! Anyway, their quest continues! I'm getting to the torture, I promise! Then Melri will become less Mary-Sueish... I hope.... anyway! Review! Because I like reviews! They make me sing a little happy song and dance around the room! My roommate can vouch for that! 


	7. Lessons of the Road

Chapter Six - Lessons of the Road  
  
Melriadora and Legolas journeyed north on foot until they finally decided to camp. Something was troubling him and he searched the horizon for the source.  
  
Melriadora sat down across from him. "Are you going to tell me what is wrong?" She asked.  
  
He looked at her, worried. "I fear a threat is nearing."  
  
Melriadora looked uncomfortable, and her eyes darted around. "One of us should stand guard while the other rests."  
  
"I agree." Legolas said, turning his attention to her.  
  
Then at the same time they said, "I'll take the first watch."  
  
The pair exchanged a smile. "One of us must give in." Melriadora said.  
  
Legolas nodded, "Yes. One of us must."  
  
She watched him a minute then sighed, "Very well, Prince Legolas. You may take the first watch, but you must promise me you will wake me in four hours."  
  
Legolas nodded, "That will be fine. Sleep well Lady Melriadora."  
  
A shriek woke Melriadora from her elven sleep. She quickly grabbed her bow, which lay beside her and went to stand beside a fully alert Legolas, who was posed with his bow ready.  
  
"Orcs." He warned her under his breath.  
  
She nodded; her sharp eyes found them immediately. "There are surprisingly few."  
  
"Must be just a scouting party." Legolas replied. He aimed his bow, now that they were in range and fired, taking one out.  
  
Melriadora followed his suit and they were soon pitted in battle with the Orcs. Melri and Legolas fought back to back. Legolas admired her skill with the bow and was about to comment when an enemy came dangerously close to Melri. She ducked quickly and in that second the Orcs charged them. Legolas pulled out his knives and Melriadora pulled a sword. They fought, each cover the other's back. Finally, the Orcs stopped coming and the sun peaked over the horizon. Melriadora lowered her sword cautiously.  
  
"Legolas." She called.  
  
He was searching for his arrows. "Yes?"  
  
"Look."  
  
He turned and saw that the sun was creating a red path on the snow. "What is that?"  
  
Melriadora smiled at him, "That is the path we must follow, Legolas Greenleaf. Remember where is leads, for it will only last for another hour."  
  
He stood, having replenished his quiver. "Then let us go. Since we had such a restful night." He joked, his blue eyes sparkling at her.  
  
She grinned, "You're right. I am rubbing off on you." She commented wryly. She then noticed he was rubbing his arm. "Legolas, you're hurt!"  
  
He glanced at the cut, "It's just grazed, I will be fine."  
  
Melriadora dropped her bag, "Sit."  
  
"I don't need any-"  
  
"Legolas. You're hurt. If it isn't tended too now it will only get worse." She ordered.  
  
He knew he wasn't going to win so he gave up and sat to let Melriadora heal his wound. Her fingers were cool on the sore where the arrow had grazed the flesh. She pulled some herbs from her bag.  
  
"It was wise of you to bring herbs Melriadora." He commented.  
  
She glanced up as she prepared a dressing, and smiled, "I thought I might need them." She then looked at his wound again, and noticed more blood on his tunic. "Legolas, is that the only place you were hit?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
He frowned, "You caught me." He teased.  
  
"Take off your tunic, let me dress your wounds." She ordered.  
  
His wounds were hurting him too much for him to protest too much and he pulled off his tunic, revealing a gash across his side.  
  
She looked at it and placed a cooling hand on the wound, "Does it pain you much?" She asked, concerned, her eyes meeting his.  
  
He took her hand, "Not so much now." He assured her.  
  
She smiled, taking back her hand and then turned to find the proper herbs and bandages. She couldn't help but notice his broad chest and muscular arms. She fought to keep her focus and dressed his wounds with the skills she had long ago mastered. His bright eyes watched her as she tied the final dressing around his stomach.  
  
"There." She said with a nod. "That will do."  
  
He reached to put his tunic back on, "Thank you. It feels much better."  
  
She smiled, "We should go." She told him.  
  
He stood, and returned her smile, "Lead on Melriadora."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Darn sexy wounded Legolas! Hehe! Sorry this chapter was a bit short! Anyway, I bet you have powers because you know what I'm going to ask! Review! Review! Review! 


	8. Harsh Truths

Chapter Seven - Harsh Truths  
  
Legolas watched Melriadora check over her shoulder for the tenth time that hour and inwardly frowned. Something was wrong, and she wasn't telling him. This annoyed him. He felt left out of the loop, like she didn't trust him. He stopped as she turned around again.  
  
"What?" He snapped, and immediately regretted his tone. He hadn't meant to be short with her.  
  
Melriadora continued to scan the landscape. "We are being watched." She whispered to him.  
  
He blinked, looking at her quizzically. "What?"  
  
She sighed, "They are gone, for now."  
  
"Melriadora, what is going on?" He demanded.  
  
Her eyes turned to him slowly. She seemed to be searching for words. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Melriadora, do not pretend you have no idea what I am talking about!" He looked cross.  
  
She studied his face, and then replied, quietly, "You are right. I have not been completely honest with you." She set down her bag and set, gesturing for him to do the same.  
  
Legolas sat, waiting for her to explain. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally began to tell the truth.  
  
"The Isle is not under attack by a simple stranger. It is deeper then that." She looked away, into the distance. "We are under attack by one of our own, a former Priestess called Reymara. She has turned to the Dark Arts and is using her powers for to cast her will over others. And she has been taking us and somehow turning them to evil. She has awaken an old terror, the Porai, which hunts me now."  
  
Legolas nodded, those must have been what he saw the first day she came back.  
  
Melriadora continued, "I have to find a way to stop her, and if I fail, the Isle is doomed for certain."  
  
Legolas took all this in, turning it over in his mind. Part of him was angry that she did not spell out their mission like this before, the other part was asking a burning question.  
  
"Melriadora? Why must it be you to stop her?" He asked.  
  
Melri stiffened, her eyes looked away then turned back to look with his. "Because I am the Chosen." She answered.  
  
Legolas blinked, confused. "The Chosen? What does that mean?"  
  
"It was prophesized that a child of Greenwood the Great would become a Priestess gifted with the Sight, the ability to see the future, more gifted then others, and would save the Isle from one of its own in the darkest hour. When I was young, I constantly had dreams that came true. As I grew, it got to the point where I saw things, even when I was awake. That was why the Lady came for me. I am that Priestess, and only I can save the Isle."  
  
Legolas stared at her in disbelief, "Melriadora, why didn't you tell me you could see the future?" He demanded, his deep blue eyes flashing with anger. She hadn't been truthful with him when they were young. She never told him about her dreams, shutting him out of an important part of her life.  
  
She raised her head, "You never asked me about it. I told you I had dreams, after all, you were my closest friend, but you never-" She stopped short, shaking off a hurt from childhood. "It doesn't matter, we were only children, but don't you dare be angry at me!" She scolded.  
  
Legolas softened, his anger at her disappeared, he took her hand, "I never knew that-" Suddenly everything went dark and the world seemed to spin.  
  
When it stopped he and Melriadora stood in a dark room, it was too dark to see anything clearly. "Where are we?" He asked her.  
  
Melriadora shook her head, "I don't know." Suddenly shrieks filled the air and a ring of fire was lit showing their surroundings, a cavern. The Porai, who had been hunting Melriadora rushed in pointed their weapons threateningly, and baring their teeth. Legolas took Melriadora's arm and pull her behind him, they had no weapons but to get to Melri, they'd have to go through him.  
  
Laughter rang through the cavern and the creatures stop shrieking. An elven woman came out; she had dark hair and eyes that were as cold as ice. She was wearing a cloak of blood red and seemed to glow with some red, dark light, which shone around her like an evil haze. She stepped in front of the creatures. "Melriadora, are you the best Priestess the Lady could send? I mean, really child, you walked so unwittingly into my trap, it was almost pathetic. Did you not realize you had stepped into a portal, child? I thought the Lady would have taught you better."  
  
Melriadora raised her head, if she had any fear, she masked it well. "Reymara." She greeted, her voice showed no emotions at all. For the first time Legolas saw the regal, legendary Priestess that she had become. She seemed to be gathering herself for something.  
  
"Your power will not work here." Reymara said, disdainfully. "Only those in full acceptance of there inner darkness can cast here." She circled around them. "It is an ancient place, this cave, full of old, dark magic." She commented. She stopped, studying Legolas, "My, my, Melriadora. Your companion is certainly a fine specimen." Reymara's icy eyes flickered back to Melriadora. "My goodness child, where are your manners? Bow."  
  
Melriadora raised her head, stubbornly, "I will not."  
  
"Bow to me, girl!" She shouted, her voice thundered. She raised a hand and her eyes clouded, the cold blue became black and with an invisible force she bowed Melriadora with much struggle for Melri was stubborn and refused to submit.  
  
She stepped forward, releasing her and Melriadora collapsed to the ground. Legolas moved to help her but was stopped by the same invisible force. "No, let her struggle." She knelled next to Melriadora. "You will soon learn your place." She raised her head to shout an order to the Porai. "Take her to the chamber."  
  
Three stepped forward; two took Melriadora and dragged her roughly to her feet, kicking her when she stumbled and grunting furiously. Legolas tried again to step forward to help her but was stopped by the third that growled threatingly. Legolas tried to side step the creature but with surprising quickness, he was struck down.  
  
Reymara watched all this with an evil aloofness. "Take him to a cell, I will deal with him later." She ordered the Porai again. "Right now, I must try to make our lost little Melriadora see reason." She laughed again; it was a cold laugh that chilled Legolas' bones. Reymara turned on her heel and followed the path that Melriadora had been taken on, as Legolas was dragged down another.  
  
He could not remember much of what transpired next, he was too busy looking around for a way out of the cavern, so sort of clue, an escape, but the next thing he knew, he was being tossed into a dark, cold, cell, and everything went black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Finally! Something happened! Anyway, reviews are my only friends! So send me some! 


	9. Harsh Lessons and Confessions

Chapter Eight - Harsh Lessons And Confessions  
  
The second Melriadora opened her eyes she wished she hadn't. She did not remember passing out, but she had woken to unbearable pain. She closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing wishing someone would stop the pain that was shooting through her body like sharpened knives.  
  
"Good. You're awake again." A cold voice commented. Melriadora turned her head and opened her eyes. The room was painfully red, blood red. The dark fur of the Polrai, which moved through the room, evilly shrieking as they went about their tasks, and the pale face of Reymara contrasted with the room. Melriadora was strapped down to a table, which was growing warmer by the second; soon it would be unbearably hot. Then she remembered that it already had, that was why she passed out earlier. Time was losing its meaning, she would have to be careful to keep her bearings. She must focus on something good, she forced her mind to wander to summer on the Isle, if she grew hot, she could swim in the lake. Its waters were cool and clear, and always felt good against her warm skin. She almost smiled, as the pain seemed to dim when she imagined herself diving into the water.  
  
Reymara noticed this and leaned closer. "In case you don't remember we were just discussing the art of breaking a soul. The first step is you to give me a nice, loud, scream. Why don't you go ahead and do that for me? Then I won't have to heat the bench again, and I might put some nice healing herbs on your poor burnt flesh. Will you scream for me Melriadora?"  
  
The bench grew hotter; she could feel it leading up to burning her, that was the worse part. Still, she must not give in. Melriadora shook her head, "No." She managed to croak out, unable to say it firmly, her throat was far too dry.  
  
"No?" Reymara repeated, she nodded to the Polrai. The heat on the bench increased sharply, Melriadora could feel the skin on her back begin to coil and burn. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and closed her eyes to gather her strength. She allowed her mind to wander again, desperately searching for something that would give her strength. Then she thought of Legolas, she saw the look on his face when he welcomed her home for her visit all those years ago, the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking, the way they danced together. He was her truest companion and greatest friend, she knew that he would be her strength. When she opened her eyes again her purpose was clear again, she must not give in to Reymara or she would become an agent of evil herself.  
  
To Reymara this was unacceptable, she summoned another Polrai forward who handed her a long knife. Reymara raised it, hesitated for a second, then sliced through the flesh on both of Melriadora's arms, leaving long slits in the flesh, not deep enough for her to bleed to death, but deep enough for the blood to run out onto the burning table. The blood sizzled and boiled, making a sickening sound to add to the disgusting smell of burning flesh that filled the air.  
  
Reymara smiled at the look of horror in Melriadora's eyes, and she stepped around to where Melriadora's head, which was thankfully not on the burning table, was and stroked her hair. "My dear, that bench is hot enough to boil your blood. You've shown considerable courage, but is it really necessary?" Reymara then put a cooling cloth on her head, which would have been more useful on her back that was still coiling in the heat, but was nice all the same, and wiped away her sweat and tears. "All I ask, is for one scream. Is that too much? Just one."  
  
Melriadora could not stand it anymore, the pain was too much, she gathered her strength to scream, but suddenly her mind flashed, a vision had come to her:  
  
'She was on the top of a cliff, she looked around, she knew this place. It was a cliff just across the lake from the Isle. In ancient times it had been a place of great power and much of the old power still remain strong here. She had climbed to the top many times for the pure joy of climbing. She was facing Reymara, there was much chaos and confusion surrounding them below, a battle? Yes, a battle, she could hear it now. She held in her hands a knife, but instead of cutting into Reymara, she cut into her own hand-'  
  
  
  
Melriadora was jerked out of her vision suddenly. It had only showed her a little bit, but it was all she needed. Melriadora had seen how to defeat Reymara, at last. "Of course." She muttered, it seemed so simple now! And ancient spell, long forgotten.  
  
Reymara stared at her, anger playing out over her features. "Or course what?" She sneered. "You've had a vision haven't you? Yes, I know you have!" She leaned closer. "Tell me!" She ordered.  
  
Melriadora simply stared at her, refusing to answer.  
  
"Tell me now!" She shouted, angry. Reymara had never had the Sight herself. That was why she was so angry now.  
  
Melriadora still refused to answer. The vision had given her strength to resist Reymara, so she now stared up at her, a small smile playing on her face, mocking Reymara, as if to say 'I know something you don't know.'  
  
Reymara threw the wet cloth down with a snap. "Fine! If you refuse to share your Sight with me, then I will deprive you of another type of sight!" She snapped her fingers and another Polrai appeared bearing a long vile of green liquid. Without hesitation Reymara grabbed Melriadora's eyelids and held them open, the Polrai poured the liquid into her defenseless eyes and everything went dark.  
  
Melriadora gasped, the liquid seemed to light her eyes on fire. They burned ferociously, eating away at her eyes. She fought to free her arms to wipe away the stuff, but she could not. The pain swallowed her whole, as it ate away at her now sightless eyes.  
  
She could not fight it any longer. The pain was too much. For the first time, Melriadora let out a long, agonizing scream, which filled the air, ringing off the walls.  
  
The bench the turned and she felt herself fall to the cool floor of the cavern. She gasped with pain and struggled to sit up.  
  
She heard Reymara's cold voice above her. "Was that so hard, dear?" She then heard her footsteps walk away, before leaving the cold voice ordered. "Put this on her." A rough garment was wrapped around her, cutting into her burns, causing further pain, she bit her lip to keep from crying out again. "Now, take her to the cell which you left her companion. We must let him see what will become of him if he is not cooperative."  
  
Melriadora then felt herself being lifted into the furry arms of a Polrai. She could not walk on her own, at least they had recognized that and did not force her to try. However, the rough cloth in the garment she was wearing cut into her burns, causing them to sting almost as badly as when she had received them. Melriadora bit her lip and hoped that she would pass-out soon, the pain was getting worse.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Legolas had no idea how long he had been in this cell. It let in no sunlight, so days could pass and he would never know. There was no way out, he had tried every possibility and all of his attempts had failed. He would not have left, though, even if they had. He could not leave Melriadora behind.  
  
A scream filled the air. Legolas jumped to his feet, ready for action, of course, he could do nothing but listen. That was Melriadora! She was in pain! He beat his hands against his thighs frustrated, never in his life had he felt so helpless! All he could do was listen for more screams, but he heard none. All he could do was wait.  
  
The door opened, Legolas shielded his eyes, the light hurt. His eyes had grown accustomed to the dark, and the small torchlight hurt. He squinted to see what was happening. To run would be foolish, he knew this, he had no weapons, and had no idea where they had taken Melriadora. One of the Polrai put a torch in one of the holders, 'they must not be too concerned with me finding a way out.' Legolas mused to himself. The Polrai then moved out into the corridor and Legolas heard a scuffling of feet as if they were being dragged across the floor. The Polrai threw someone into the cell, as if throwing out the trash. He slammed the door behind him as Legolas went to the figure in the floor.  
  
"Melriadora?!?" He gasped. He had not even recognized her at first. Her body was so mangled, but he could see her now. Her golden hair was coming unbound and dishelved and falling in her face. He moved to take her in his arms and help her up but she gasped with pain when he touched her back. Then he noticed the blood that covered the back of the rough robe she was wearing. He recoiled his hand in shock and horror as he noted her back was one giant burn. A horrible burn at that. That robe she was wearing was only making it worse too. This filled him with rage. How could they do that to her and left him be? He would have gladly taken whatever she had faced in order to keep her from pain.  
  
"Legolas?" Melriadora's voice sounded strange. Instead of her usual cool, strong tone, her voice sounded distant and weak, like a child, searching in the dark for a lost parent. "Legolas, is that really you?" She asked, her eyes darting around the room.  
  
Her eyes. He gasped, yet again, in horror. Instead of their usual icy blue, they were dark, dull, and had a dead look that chilled his bones. He took her hand, and put his other to her cheek. "Yes Melri, I'm here." He stared at her in shock. "What did they do to you my love?" He whispered.  
  
She swallowed, "I can't see." Tears began to flow from her useless eyes. "My eyes, Legolas, she destroyed my eyes!" She began to shake uncontrollably.  
  
Legolas carefully wrapped his arms around her, trying to avoid her burns, which was impossible but he could try. He hesitated for a moment, then unfastened the back of her robe, he winced when he saw her burns. "Melri-" He trailed off, unable to find words. "Is that better?" He asked.  
  
Melriadora nodded, "Thank you." She whispered, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
He pulled her close, holding her gently. He kissed her forehead, stroking her hair, "You are welcome." She was still shaking, he noticed. Legolas tried to comfort her as best he could. He looked down at her tortured form and knew she was suffering. "Melriadora, I promise, I will get us out of here."  
  
She blinked her darkened eyes, not saying anything.  
  
"Melriadora, I swear it. I will get you out of here, and take you somewhere where you can heal." He told her, wiping the tears from her cheek.  
  
Melriadora was quiet for a long time. He could feel her growing weaker, and weaker. Her strength failing, and all he could do was hold her and hope.  
  
Suddenly she broke the silence. "I love you."  
  
Legolas looked down at her in surprised. "Melri-?"  
  
She licked her lips, as if gathering strength. "I wish.... sometimes..... I had stayed in Mirkwood with you." She took another breath, as if struggling to speak.  
  
"Melri sh...." He tried to shush her, but she kept going.  
  
"Legolas, I don't think you knew how much I loved you." She told him, "I still love you. I love you so much, Legolas." She swallowed. "And before I die, I want you to know that."  
  
"You aren't going to die." He protested, holding her closer. Her gasp of pain made him loosen his grip. "You're going to be fine." But even he could hear the doubt in his voice, despite the pleading in his heart.  
  
She smiled bitterly, "I can feel myself getting weaker, and I know you can feel it too." She reached up a hand, sitting up and searching for his face.  
  
He took her hand, and kissed it. "Melri-"  
  
"Sh..." She placed her hand on his lips to shush him. Then, following her hand, kissed his lips. It took all her strength but she kissed him.  
  
Legolas was taken back at first, but then gave into the kiss and returned it. He was surprised by the hunger in her kiss, the desperation. When they broke apart, Melriadora moved her hand searchingly, to his face, and then took it away, her brow furrowed. He knew she felt the tears that were flowing down his cheeks, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"You should rest." He told her.  
  
Melriadora curled up next to him, her head back against his shoulder. "I just wanted you to know." She whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
He stared at her concerned. "Melri? Melri, stay with me!" He shook her slightly and her eyes opened again, even though they could see nothing. "Melriadora, promise me you will fight this shadow that falls on you."  
  
"Legolas-"  
  
"Promise me, Melri!" He ordered.  
  
Melriadora swallowed, "I promise." He helped her to lie down on her stomach so her ruined back wouldn't brush against the floor or walls anymore. He couldn't help but stare at her back, he couldn't believe that the ruined black and red flesh was hers. Her head rested in his lap and he stroked her hair and sung softly to her until she fell into a feverish sleep. Legolas knew he had to get her out of here soon, he just had to figure out how.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Ooh.... sucks to be her! How is Legolas going to get out of this one? Hehe, I know! But you don't! And if I don't get reviews, I won't tell you! Haha, I have that sort of power! So review! Just a quick sentence, it doesn't even have to be nice! Hehe! Although I would prefer that you did not cuss me out or something! Happy reading! 


	10. A Master of Deception

Chapter Nine - A Master of Deception  
  
When the cell door opened again, Legolas instinctively clutched Melriadora tightly. They would not harm her anymore. Anything else would kill her, he was sure of it. At the moment Melriadora was in a feverish sleep. Legolas knew not what to do, for it was rare for an elf to even have a fever.  
  
Reymara stepped in, Polrai held light for her. She studied Legolas for a moment. "Come with me." She ordered in a cold tone.  
  
Legolas did not move, he simply looked at her.  
  
"Come with me, or the girl dies." She ordered again.  
  
"I cannot leave her like this." He told her.  
  
Reymara sighed impatiently, "Very well." She beckoned a Polrai forward who raised an axe over Melriadora's sleeping form.  
  
Legolas jumped up, "No! I'll come!"  
  
Reymara smiled, "I knew you'd see reason." She beckoned him to follow her, and led him out of the cell and down many twisting corridors into a chamber.  
  
It surprised him because she left the Polrai outside the door, and the room was not what he expected either. Instead of a torture chamber it was a lavishly decorated hall. Reymara sat at a table filled with food and beckoned him to sit.  
  
"Would you like something?" She asked.  
  
"No." Legolas said, as he studied her cautiously.  
  
She nodded, "Have a seat, Legolas." She invited. "I'll not harm you."  
  
He sat, slowly, not taking his eyes off her, he didn't trust her. Not for an instant.  
  
She leaned forward, "What did Melriadora tell you about me?"  
  
Legolas raised his eyes to meet her cold eyes, "That you are trying to destroy the Isle." He answered. "Using Dark powers of evil."  
  
Reymara made a tutting noise and stood she moved to stand before a great fireplace, bowing her head. "So ignorant, so naive. Really, if the Lady told her she could fly she would believe she could." She turned back to face Legolas. "Do you think me evil?"  
  
Legolas felt anger rise in him, "What you did to Melriadora, that was evil."  
  
"I did what I had too." Reymara shot back, her words sharp and angry. "I didn't want to harm her, she was a dear friend, but she left me little choice."  
  
Legolas stood, crossing to her, grabbing her by the arm, he shook her angrily, "She may die from the wounds you caused her!"  
  
Reymara met his eyes, coolly, "And for that I am truly sorry."  
  
Legolas was surprised by how sincerely she said this. He released her arm and stepped back, eyeing her cautiously. "What is it you want from me?" He asked.  
  
Reymara smiled, "I have a proposition for you Legolas." She moved and sat in a chair by the fire, and signaled for him to sit in the chair beside her.  
  
Legolas sat, best to play along for now, it may lead him to an escape.  
  
She paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts; she then leaned forward to speak softly to him. "You say I am evil, fair enough. I say, there is no real good or evil, only power. Those in power, the Lady of the Isle, have deemed me evil for trying to take power from them."  
  
"You said yourself you use the Dark Powers." Legolas pointed out.  
  
Reymara laughed, "The Dark Powers are in all of us, the Lady simply would not allow us to use them because with them, we become more powerful then even she, and her precious little 'Gifted' Priestesses, like you Melriadora." Reymara sighed, remorsefully, "If only Melriadora would listen to me and accept her Darkness, she would be a great help to me, rather then a hindrance."  
  
She sighed again, and then continued. "I am using my powers to take of the Order, and I will change it for the better. No more of this taking girls from their homes. If they want to come to us, they shall. We should not go to them and force them to leave those the love." She looked at Legolas with some interest. "Like your Melriadora." She tutted sadly, "Such a sad tale. She loved you once you know. I remember when she first came to us, oh she missed you so! I thought she would pine away for you, but then, the Mistress of the Isle showed her how to read her visions."  
  
Legolas blinked surprised, "She pined for me?"  
  
"Oh yes. I thought it was just awful the way she was taken from your land. You two could have been so happy together, but now." She trailed off into silence.  
  
Legolas played all this through in his head. He had always thought deep down that it wasn't right for his Melriadora to be taken, and if Reymara was in charge, she would have never left Mirkwood. Legolas shook his head and looked up at Reymara.  
  
"What is it you want from me, Lady Reymara?" He asked slowly.  
  
Reymara smiled, her cold eyes seemed to gleam in the firelight. "You come from a fine line, and are a credit to your forefathers. A child of yours would be great by any woman." She stood crossing over to him and kneeling before him. "Marry me."  
  
Legolas was surprised, but did not show it. "My Lady?" He asked.  
  
"A daughter of ours could rule Middle Earth! She would be powerful, oh Legolas, more powerful than any in history. Think of what we could do together! We could create an Empire which would last throughout eternity!" Her eyes sparkled in the light, firing bullets of ice.  
  
Legolas did not reply for a moment he was thinking, formulating, he was surprised by the lady's offer. He looked at her, how could he have a child by her? The only one he ever loved was Melriadora!  
  
Reymara gazed into his eyes, "I know what you are thinking, Legolas." She whispered. "Melriadora does not love you anymore. She has only one love, her precious Sight! She thinks only of pleasing her Mistress by having more visions. She will never love you. Besides, my pet, love is an illusion. It does not really exist. We are fools if we think it does! Power, is only real truth, ambition, the only real emotion. Will you be wise enough to seize power with me? Will you?" She asked, her red cloak blending with the fire, her hair a halo of darkness.  
  
Legolas looked up at her, and knew his answer. He reached for her hand and knelt beside her. He kissed her hand and bowed his head. "My Lady, I accept your offer." He lifted his head to meet her eyes, "I will marry you, Lady Reymara."  
  
Reymara smiled, "Good." She went to the table and poured two glasses of wine, offering one to him. "A toast to our union." She raised her glass and then drank.  
  
Legolas did the same. As soon as he swallowed the warm liquid, he felt odd. He looked at Reymara, alarmed.  
  
She just smiled, "Just a potion, to ensure your loyalty to me. Do you feel it now? Your will is now mine." She stepped forward looking very smug. "You will do exactly as I command."  
  
Legolas looked at her in wonder. How could he not serve her? Her power was absolute. He vaguely wondered why he ever thought about helping to destroy her power. He went to her and kissed her hand.  
  
"My Lady." He bowed, and stepped back in his place behind her to watch her gain control of all Middle Earth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They dined that night with the other Dark Priestesses that had come over to Reymara's side in the battle for the Isle. Legolas was given the honor of eating at the head of the table with Reymara. The other women watched him with curiousity as he sat silently by Reymara. He felt proud to be among them in the service of Reymara. Reymara's every word demanded their attention as she spoke of her plans and gave orders for the next day. After the meal, the other women left them alone as they went to work on their casting or to bed.  
  
Reymara watched Legolas in the firelight. Suddenly she stood and turned to leave. "Follow me." She ordered.  
  
Legolas did so and followed her down the corridors until they reached a cell. When they entered Legolas realized it was his old cell. In the corner, barely conscious was Melriadora.  
  
Legolas never had felt so many conflicting emotions at once. Part of him hated Melriadora for trying to destroy his Lady, but the other part of him, his true self, wanted to go to Melriadora and fight for her freedom. An epic war was raging inside him as his true self tried to fight its way to the surface.  
  
Reymara saw none of this. She pulled a knife out of the folds of her dress and handed it to Legolas. "I do not want her dead, but I want her to be wounded. It is the ultimate test of your loyalty to me. Do this, and I will trust you completely."  
  
Legolas stepped forward, the knife in his hands. He roughly jerked Melriadora to her feet. She barely knew what was happening and gasped in pain. He could feel the warmth of her fever in her body, the sweat on her flesh made her almost seen to glow in the dim light. 'Do it!' The potion urged him. 'Now! Prove your loyalty to your Lady!' He raised the knife.  
  
'Legolas, no. You love Melriadora. This is not you.' His inner self argued. He hesistated.  
  
But the potion won, he lowed the knife to make a thin cut across her left cheek. At the feel of her blood on his hand, and the feverish moan she uttered as the blood dripped down her cheek a switch went off in Legolas. What was he doing? He stared in shock at the knife in his hands and the deep cut on Melriadora's cheek. What had he done? He loosened his grip on her so it no longer pained her and stared at the knife in horror. What had he done?  
  
"Very good!"  
  
He turned. There stood Reymara. The memories all came back to him. The potion, her proposal, her test. Anger filled him like a dam bursting. He wanted to run at her with the knife and take her life, but he knew it could not be that easy. She deserved a long slow death, to be completely destroyed. He would deceive her, that would be his first move. He bowed to her, setting Melriadora back onto the ground and silently willing her to hold on just a little bit longer. He silently followed the very pleased Reymara out of the room. He would have his vengeance for what she had done to Melriadora. This he swore on his very soul.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Reymara escorted him to a lavish bedchamber. It was to be his until they married and he moved into hers. She had much to do, she explained, and could not lie with him tonight. Legolas was given back his weapons, Reymara trusted him completely.  
  
The next morning Legolas joined Reymara in what seemed to be her private chambers. There were several ancient books and symbols written on the wall, which he could not understand. Legolas looked around and turned to Reymara. She seemed to be searching for an approval and he smiled, politely.  
  
"Reymara, I wish to know more about your Portals." He asked.  
  
Reymara nodded, "Of course, my pet, what do you wish to know?"  
  
"Can you make them appear anywhere?" He inquired casually.  
  
Reymara beamed proudly, "Yes. It is a Dark Power, so the Priestesses cannot. But I have learned to do this myself. It is a great advantage."  
  
Legolas smiled, "My dear, I would like to prove my loyalty to you. I would like to invade a place and claim it for your own."  
  
Reymara clapped her hands together, "What a sweet gesture! Where would you like to go?"  
  
Legolas thought for a moment, "Rivendell."  
  
Reymara shook her head, "I'm sorry, my pet, but neither I nor the Polrai can set foot there. It is protected by a spell even I have not learned to break, yet."  
  
"But I can go." Legolas stepped nearing to her, inches from her face. "Let me go there. If I kill Lord Elrond the city will fall. They will tell us how to break the spell. Rivendell will be yours."  
  
Reymara glowed with happiness. "If you insist!" She quickly went about preparing things. "I will create the Portal!"  
  
Legolas then thought another moment, "My dear, I would like Melriadora to be present when I go through the Portal."  
  
Reymara's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"  
  
"A final insult, my Lady. I would like her to be there for the city's fall." Legolas said this with such coldness and evil his voice was barely recognizable.  
  
Reymara smiled, "Lovely idea." She summoned a Polrai and ordered Melriadora be brought to her.  
  
It did not take long for the Polrai to return with Melriadora in his arms. She was conscious but her vision had obviously not come back to her. Her blank eyes darted around uselessly, and she groaned with pain as the Polrai ran a cruel claw down her burnt back.  
  
Reymara smiled as the Polrai dropped Melriadora on the floor. "You may go." She told him as she approached Melriadora. "I have some wonderful news, Melriadora!"  
  
Melriadora did not reply, she struggled to sit up. Legolas noticed her burns were now white with infection and oozing yellow liquid. He turned his head in disgust at the sight of it.  
  
"I am getting married, my child!" Reymara sounded very much like a silly young girl, gossiping.  
  
Melriadora paused, surprised. "To whom?" She whispered.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, my dear! I must thank you for bringing him to me!"  
  
Melriadora's face twisted in hurt, "You lie."  
  
"Ask him yourself!" She said stepping away to finish the Portal.  
  
Melriadora lifted her chin, trying to be strong. "Legolas?"  
  
Legolas cleared his throat. "It's true. I am marrying Reymara."  
  
Melriadora didn't seem to respond to this for a moment. Then she began to shake, her brow covered in sweat from her fever glistened in the fire, and she closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Legolas turned away from this to Reymara. Who smiled at him proudly, "The Portal is ready."  
  
"And all I do is walk through it?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. I wish you a safe journey!" She said, smiling happily.  
  
Legolas turned and walked toward Melriadora and lifted her to her feet. He roughly dragged her toward the Portal. "Reymara was kind enough to send me to Rivendell to invade, Melriadora!" He spat bitterly. He then pulled her to the edge of the Portal with him and turned to Reymara, "Very kind indeed." With that he went through the Portal and before Reymara could stop him, he pulled Melriadora with him to the safety of Rivendell.  
  
Reymara, realizing what had happened screamed angrily and quickly closed the Portal. But it was too late. Legolas and Melriadora, his true love, had escaped to Rivendell, and Reymara could not stop them, nor follow them there.  
  
"Oh I will have my vengeance on you, Melriadora!" She cursed under her breath. "You shall see."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Ooh! Vengeance! Haha! Does anyone else think it's funny that he totally faked her out? Anyway, yes, I know Reymara was sort of dumb for falling for that, but she was confident in her potions and junk! And well, dumb bad guys are fun! Time for the usual song and dance number:  
  
Review! Cha cha cha! Review! Cha cha cha! Reeeeeviiieeewww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hehe, wasn't that a great song and dance number?  
  
Lady in Red- Sigh, yeah I know it would not let you get to the next chapter. I don't know why it does that. I think it's because the universe hates me! I don't know why..... I have never done anything to the universe. Except that one time..... but you think it would have gotten over that by now! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I hope it stops being mean and not showing the chapters that I post!  
  
Flyaway- Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Hehe! I'll admit I had a time figuring out how the heck I was going to get him out of this! Luckily, this was written about a year or so ago so I had plenty of time to figure it out! It took me like a month of resisting the urge to have him jump out a window..... but how would they get to safety? Bah! Hehe! I hope my solution was not that stupid! I was stuck! When stuck, magic works.... hehe!  
  
Arod-Fan- Wow, no Mary-Sueness? Really? Hehe! I'll have to admit I'm surprised! I was worried she was a Mary-Sue... but then again I tortured her... mwahahahahahaha! I'm terrible. I make all my characters go through horrible torture! Sigh. I did that in the other story I'm posting too! And they're the only two out of my millions of projects that really have that! Sigh. But torture is fun!  
  
Enigma- Yes I will finish this, because I already did way back in like... August or July! Hehe! Yeah, this one took me from February 2002 to August 2002! And I actually finished it! Yay! So it's just a matter of me posting this stuff, one chapter at a time because I love to torture people with cliff hangers! Mwahahahahhahahahahaha!!!!!!! 


	11. Healing the Flesh

Chapter Ten - Healing the Flesh  
  
The sons of Elrond had seen many strange things in there day, but never before had then seen two elves come out of completely nowhere in Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir were cautious approaching the figures at first, but when they saw that it was Legolas their caution was lost. Elladan and Elrohir had ridden with Legolas on the Paths of the Dead and trusted him. They quickly came to his side. The elven woman he was with collapsed in his arms only a second after he appeared and Elladan and Elrohir were quickly at his side. The elf was badly wounded, her entire body seemed to burn, the sons of Elrond had never quite seen anything like it.  
  
"Legolas, what is this?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Melriadora, of the Isle. I'll explain more soon, my friends. She needs help right away." Legolas said, they had never heard him speak so urgently before. It alarmed them.  
  
"We must take her to our Father immediately." Elladan said, upon a mere glance at her. They led the way, Legolas carried Melriadora as they ran through Rivendell.  
  
Melriadora groaned in pain, her eyes, which were seemed strangely blank to the sons of Elrond, seemed to roll lifelessly in her head. "Legolas." She moaned.  
  
"I'm here Melri." Legolas replied. "We're in the House of Elrond, everything will be fine." He seemed to be pleading with her to hold on.  
  
She seemed to process this, her eyes closing, "Then you are not marrying--?"  
  
Legolas shushed her, "Of course not. I love only you, Melriadora. Please hold on for me."  
  
"Father!" Elladan called out.  
  
Lord Elrond appeared, alert, looking for the cause of such chaos. He only had to glimpse at Melriadora to know why Legolas was there. He wordlessly led them to a bedchamber.  
  
Legolas gently set Melriadora down on the soft bed, she was shivering uncontrollably. Legolas looked at Lord Elrond, who was already ordering elves to bring him medicines and he prepare what he had on hand.  
  
"You must save her, Lord Elrond." He pleaded.  
  
Elrond looked at Legolas and saw all that she meant to him. His heart softened, remembering his own wife who had been grievously wounded herself. He put a reassuring hand on the younger elf's shoulder, "I shall do my best, Legolas." He promised. He then turned to his sons who had come with herbs he had requested. "Take Legolas and see that he rests."  
  
"I'd rather stay with Melriadora, my Lord." Legolas said, his eyes not leaving the shaking woman on the bed that was burning with fever, and speaking deliriously in a strange tongue.  
  
Elrond saw Legoals's resolve and nodded, "Very well. You may stay." He then set to work dressing her wounds. It would take all of Lord Elrond's skills as a healer to have any chance of saving this elven woman, and Elrond hoped for the sake of Legolas Greenleaf, he would succeed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was weeks before Melriadora's fever broke. Lord Elrond was pleased to tell the exhausted Legolas that Melriadora would recover, and should gain consciousness soon. Legolas had not left her side since they had arrived. It frightened him the way she cried out in her fever, she shouted at things that were not there, and cried out in pain. Her body burned like fire as Lord Elrond tried to save her life by healing her wounds, and breaking her fever. When he finally succeeded, she still did not wake for another week.  
  
Around the seventh day, Legolas grew concerned, when Elrond came to check the dressing of her burns, Legolas stood. "Lord Elrond, does Melriadora show any signs of waking soon?" He asked.  
  
Lord Elrond knew of his concerns and sympathized with the Elven Prince. "She will wake when she is ready, Legolas." He told him, but Elrond had another matter to discuss with Legolas. He thought for a moment about how to break the news. "Legolas, when Melriadora wakes up she will be fine, except for her vision."  
  
Legolas stiffened, he knew what Elrond was hinting at, but his heart did not want to accept it.  
  
"I cannot restore her sight, I am sorry. Her eyes are ruined." Elrond told him, with a sad note in his voice. "But she is alive. That is saying much for her strength."  
  
He put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Perhaps if you call to her yourself she will come back to you."  
  
Legolas looked up at Lord Elrond gratefully. "Thank you Lord Elrond." He said. "You've been very kind to us."  
  
Lord Elrond gave him a rare smile, and left Legolas alone with Melriadora.  
  
Legolas knelt beside Melriadora's sleeping form. He took her hand and kissed it, "Melri, I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I'm here, and I love you." He stroked her hair, absentmindedly. "You have to wake up Melri, I need you. Please come back to me. I am begging you, wake up my love." He told her kissing her cheek.  
  
Melriadora's eyes fluttered open for the first time in four weeks. "Legolas?" She whispered. "Legolas are you there?" She called.  
  
Legolas, filled with joy at the sound of her voice, kissed her hand, "I am here, Melri." He smiled down at her. "Welcome back."  
  
Melriadora's sightless eyes darted around in panic. "I can't see! Legolas, where am I?"  
  
"You are in Rivendell, my Lady." Elrond greeted her as he returned to the room. "I am Lord Elrond, and I am very glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
Melriadora sat up, "My Lord, you have healed my wounds very well. For that I thank you, but why is it I cannot see?" She asked.  
  
Elrond hesitated, unsure of how to break the news to her. "I could not heal your eyes my Lady, I am sorry." He said softly.  
  
Melriadora registered no emotion, her useless eyes stared blankly at the wall. "You mean I'm blind?" She asked, dully.  
  
Lord Elrond nodded, then realizing she could not see his motion, replied. "Yes, I am truly sorry Lady Melriadora."  
  
Her face then filled with sadness when the news finally hit her. Legolas could not take seeing her look so sad. He turned away and gazed out the window at the river. It was beautiful here. The fact that Melriadora would never see how beautiful it was here pained him. Her bright eyes would never again look into his with a teasing challenge as they had when they were young. It filled him with sorrow knowing that she would never see again. Then he looked at her and realized how selfish he was being. It was she who was suffering. He had no right to feel sorry for himself, it was she who would need help. He had to be strong for her.  
  
She had tears running down her face, Legolas went to hold her, but she jerked away.  
  
"I don't want your sympathy!" She snapped, angrily.  
  
"Melri, please-"  
  
"No!" She shouted.  
  
Legolas stepped back, shocked. He stood watching her every move, waiting, not knowing what to do. He didn't like seeing her like this; it frightened him.  
  
She then sighed, "I'm sorry I shouted. But I need to be alone now."  
  
Elrond nodded, "Very well. Come Legolas." He said firmly.  
  
"If you need me, Melriadora, please call me." He told her.  
  
She smiled sadly, "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Legolas left after Elrond, as soon as they left the room Legolas turned to Elrond. "I do not like leaving her."  
  
"Legolas, she needs to think. She needs to be alone for a while. Let her have her time." Elrond told the elf Prince calmly.  
  
Legolas shifted, uncomfortably, "But what if she decides to leave, to go West?"  
  
Elrond understood the feeling; his own wife after all had left already. "Then that is her choice. You must except whatever she decides."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Poor girl :-( Anyway, thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! Hey! It's snowing here! Yay! But I still have to go to class.... boo. Hey, if you guys find a way to cancel all my classes this story will be posted sooner ;-) Hehe! So it's a deal?  
  
Quel- Hehe, wow! I have your loyalty? Will you do my homework then? Just write me a paper on centration in preschoolers! Then a wonderful French business letter, then while you're at it you can take my geology test! Heck, why don't you just go to class for me? Can you do that? Somehow I think it would be against the honor code.... stupid honor code! Always getting in the way! Hehe! Thank you for your kind review though! Your review was the reason I posted again right now instead of tomorrow before the evil evil human growth and development... where I have to watch a video of someone giving birth.... ouch.... that's not going to be a fun class!  
  
Bloomingwood- Yep! Legolas is a sweetie! He's the nicest character I've held hostage so far! And he was very helpful when my roommate and I were building a loft and he picks up after himself, unlike Pippen, who lives in my microwave. He always makes a mess! Legolas is going a bit crazy in here though. You think I should let him out to play in the snow? Hehe! Thanks for the review! I enjoyed it!  
  
Nadako-Mika- Hehe, thanks for the review! I'll update again soon, I promise!  
  
All reviewers- THANK YOU!!! Hehe, I know I've probably left some of you out, I love you all! But I have trouble keeping up with things. I just finished the paper that's due in an hour like five minutes ago!  
  
Hey! I wonder what that little button is?? Oh! It's for reviews! Let's try it out! It will make the writer not so sad after she hikes all the way across campus in the snow and ruins a perfectly good pair of shoes and slides down a hill on her butt only to find out that class is canceled!! Hehe! Do you get the feeling I want you to review?? Do you?? 


	12. Mending the Soul

A/N- Warning! This chapter is why it's PG-13, I don't want to say too much because it takes away from the story methinks... but if you start to think 'whoa! This is getting bad!' please stop reading! I don't want to offend anyone here! I'm not trying to do!  
  
Chapter Eleven - Mending the Soul  
  
Melriadora waited until the footsteps of Lord Elrond and Legolas died away before she slowly stood. Then, realizing that without knowing where she was or where to go she would look foolish, she sank back onto the bed. Blind. Melriadora could not believe it. Now what would she do? How could she defeat Reymara when she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face?  
  
A feeling of hopelessness washed over her and she lay back down. Why should she bother getting up? She had trained her entire life for this battle, or so it seemed anyway. She felt so powerless all of a sudden. Melriadora wanted to cry, but could not find the tears. She felt numb all over, as if her heart had frozen.  
  
Soft footsteps approached her and Melriadora instinctively sat up, turning her head towards the source of the noise.  
  
"My Lady?" A soft voice asked. "My name is Ashara. Lord Elrond asked me to help you get dressed. He thought perhaps some fresh air would do you good."  
  
Melriadora felt a small bit of anger at the thought of needed assistance in getting dressed but then realized she had no idea where anything was or the state of her appearance and without eyes had no way of getting ready. She hated having people wait on her, always preferring to do things for herself, and the idea of needing assistance for simple tasks made her outraged, but it was not Ahsara's fault, so Melriadora simply nodded.  
  
She heard Ashara moving around and felt a silky dress being placed in her hands.  
  
"It is a light blue gown my Lady, I think it suites you." She complimented. Melriadora, with the help of Ashara began to dress. It took longer then usual, but Melriadora managed to get dressed with little assistance. Then Ashara led her to a seat and began brushing her hair. When she was done she helped her to stand again.  
  
"You look beautiful Lady Melriadora." She complimented. "And Prince Legolas will be pleased to see you. He is worried."  
  
"Is he?" Melriadora was still a bit confused about the Prince. She remembered every word she said to him in the cell and still felt that way, but she also remembered his agreement with Reymara. Although she knew that was not true, it still troubled her.  
  
"Oh very much so!" Ashara said. "When you were ill, he never left your side. Not even for an instant. Is he your betrothed?"  
  
"No." Melriadora answered flatly, thankful for Ashara's cheerful chatter for it prevented her from facing the pain that she felt tearing at her insides.  
  
"Well goodness! He ought to be. He loves you my Lady. If you don't mind me saying."  
  
Melriadora took a deep breath and sighed. She didn't reply, she had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
Ashara directed Melriadora through Rivendell until a voice greeted her ears.  
  
"Melri!" It was Legolas. She felt him grab her hand and kiss it. "It is good to see you up, Melriadora. You look beautiful." He complimented.  
  
"Do I?" Melriadora replied neutrally. "I do not know."  
  
"Of course you do." Legolas said, taking her arm. He then turned to Ashara. "Thank you Ashara, you may go if you like."  
  
Ashara smiled at the Prince, "Of course. Lady Melriadora, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask for me." With that she left the two alone.  
  
Legolas directed Melriadora to a bench overlooking the river, he looked out and felt inspired by the beauty of the it all. He then turned to study Melriadora. He had never seen her look so sad. He noticed with a pang that the cut he had given her had become a scar on her beautiful face. He brushed it with her hand, she turned away from him. It hurt him deeply when she did that, but he pretended it did not bother him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked gently.  
  
She stiffened, "How do you think I feel? Legolas, my eyes are ruined! I will never see you again! I cannot-I can't." She trailed off.  
  
Legolas put his arm around her. "Melri, I'm here. I love you and I will help you through this. You have my word."  
  
She sat silently for a minute, and then pulled away. "But I can't help but wonder, Legolas." She stood slowly. "Are you promising this out of love? Or pity?" With that she walked away, leaving Legolas in shock.  
  
Melriadora did not know where she was going. She walked with her hand running along the smooth railing to guide her. She could hear the river flowing below her, though she could not see it. This tormented her worse then any of her other wounds ever had. Suddenly she stumbled, running into a stone bench. She caught herself, feeling the bench with her hands. Suddenly she was filled with rage. She wasn't sure what she was angry at, but she at the moment her rage was direct towards the bench.  
  
She kicked it, feeling the fresh bruises forming on her legs, she then pounded it with her fists angrily. The physical pain felt good, distracted her from her inner torment. She let out a cry full of rage all her bitterness and fear coming out in violence.  
  
"Melri?" A voice, full of concern and worry. Legolas.  
  
She stopped, realizing what she was doing, she sank to her knees, tears running down her cheeks. She felt Legolas rush to her side and wrap his arms around her, holding her tightly. She was shaking with silent tears but Legolas held her securely, tightly.  
  
"Let me go! I wish to jump! Throw myself onto the rocks below, and it will all be over." She said threw bitter tears as she fought to be free of his grasp.  
  
Legolas held her tighter, "Then I'll jump too." He whispered into her ear. He kissed her head, leaning his own against hers. "I can't live without you."  
  
Melriadora suddenly stopped struggling and allowed him to hold her, she hadn't realized how much she needed him until now. For the first time she allowed herself to weep. She was silent but the tears fell freely and she did not attempt to stop them. Legolas held her, allowing her to mourn for her lost sight, stroking her hair and whispering comforting words into her ears. He rocked her like a small child until all the bitterness, and pain was gone and she was calm again. They stayed like that for a while, he sang softly to her as the night slowly came.  
  
Finally, he stopped singing. "It's getting late." He said softly to her. "Would you like me to show you back to your chamber?" He asked.  
  
Melriadora almost smiled, that was a stupid question, of course she needed his help, but she was glad he asked. "Yes." She said.  
  
Legolas was glad to hear the strength in her voice, and helped her up. He took her arm and guided her wordlessly back to her chamber. When they got there he stopped and turned to her. "Your chamber my Lady." He said, kissing her hand. Then, hesitating only a moment, lightly brushed her lips with his, as if asking permission for a kiss. Melriadora placed a hand on his cheek and he kissed her again, this time more deeply, his hands running down the back of her dress. This time, neither one of them pulled away.  
  
When they finally stopped, Legolas drew back and kissed her hand again. "I best retire now. Good night, my love." He stepped back to leave but Melriadora suddenly grabbed his arm and stopped him. He stared at her in surprised amusement.  
  
"Legolas, I'd like you to stay with me tonight." She said hesitantly. Then she smiled, it filled him with joy to see her smile again. "I want you to stay tonight." She repeated more certainly.  
  
Legolas stared at her, considering her request. Every instinct screamed yes, every molecule of his body wanted nothing more then to be with Melriadora, but he knew this was a very serious thing. The bond two elves formed when they lay together was deep, there was nothing deeper then that bond. He knew that he wanted this with Melriadora, but she had been through a lot and he did not want to take advantage of her.  
  
He caressed her cheek, studying her. She seemed more herself, yet there was still something different about her. The scar he had caused caught his eye again; he ran his finger along it gently. "Are you sure, Melri?" He asked.  
  
She caught his hand and kissed it, he sightless eyes seemed to search him. "I have never been more certain of anything in my life." She told him.  
  
Legolas took her in his arms again wordlessly lead her to the bed. Kissing her, he laid her down, his hands working at the laces of her dress while hers, with surprising accuracy, worked at his tunic. He stopped for a moment, studying her. As he revealed her bare flesh his heart quickened, he had ached for her for most of his life. The more his fingers met the bare flesh he had so often dreamed of touching, the more his love for her grew, and the quicker his heart began to pound. Everything else in the world seemed to melt away as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear. "You are my heart."  
  
She smiled, and kissed him again, running a hand through his hair, the other explored the bare, muscular flesh of his body. He closed his eyes taking in every touch, he felt a pleasure he had never felt before wash over him. She did not reply, but her eyes, sightless as they were, seemed to answer as their flesh and minds became one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Sigh. Just in time for Valentine's Day! Hehe! Yep. So Legolas got some! We best leave them along now. Hehe. You know, it's strange, the only two stories about of my three full disks that I've come close to finishing are the romance ones.... weird. Anyway! Hope everyone enjoyed it! The next chapter will come up soon! Time for a begging poem (I have no shame!) for reviews. Reviews are fun  
  
Reviews are great  
  
Reviews are like  
  
Eating Cake! (err.... yeah....)  
  
Send a review  
  
And I will smile  
  
To not send a review  
  
Would be vile!  
  
This poem is bad  
  
For I can't rhyme!  
  
So basically I am  
  
Wasting time!  
  
Please review! All that effort took up my last brain cells, and now I'm going to fail my geology test! 


	13. Continued Paths

Chapter Twelve - Continued Paths  
  
Afterward, Legolas held Melriadora in his arms as they slept. He watched as her chest rose and fell with her breath as she relaxed to sleep. He smiled, and kissed her again.  
  
Melriadora rolled over to face him, even though she could not see him she knew exactly where his face was. She wrapped her arms around him, "Legolas, I thought we decided to get some sleep?" She teased with a smile.  
  
He laughed softly, "My apologies, I couldn't help myself."  
  
Melriadora laughed, but then became very serious. "Legolas, I must ask you something. Will you tell the truth?" She asked.  
  
He pulled her closer to him, sensing how important what she was about to say was to her, he nodded, then realizing that she could not see this, replied. "Of course, my love. It is not in my heart to lie to you." He told her.  
  
"Has my skin been scarred?" She asked.  
  
Legolas hesitated, the skin on her back while still smooth, was surprisingly only a little scarred. However, it was the one on her face that pained him to tell her of.  
  
"Legolas, I must know." She said, her hands searching for his own.  
  
He caught her hand and kissed it, running his thumb across her knuckle and studying the hand as he spoke. "Only a little." Legolas said. "On your back and slices on your arms." He hesitated, "And another on your face." He told her.  
  
Melriadora's brow wrinkled in confusion. "My face? When did that happen?"  
  
Legolas turned his face away, he knew he had to tell he, but he certainly didn't want to.  
  
She sensed his discomfort. "Legolas?"  
  
"Reymara gave me a potion that gave her my will." He hung his head in shame. "I gave you that scar. When I realized what I was doing I regained control, but not until after I did this to you. I cannot even begin to ask your forgiveness. For I know I will never forgive myself."  
  
Melriadora turned his face back to face her own, "You may not be able to ask, but I can give you my forgiveness. In fact you must accept it, for your own sake. It was not you. Such potions can enslave even the strongest. In fact it is amazing that you managed to fight it at all." She kissed him. "I love you Legolas, and I forgive you."  
  
He stared at her, "You are quick to forgive me." He commented. "But I hurt you, and I swore to you long ago that I never would."  
  
Melriadora snuggled closer to him, inviting him to wrap his arms around her. He did so gladly, embracing her and caressing the soft flesh of her back. "Legolas, without you I would be dead right now. If Reymara had not killed me, my sadness would have. You saved me not only from Reymara, but from myself as well. Legolas, promise me you will always remember that I love you. No matter what happens, remember that."  
  
He studied her perplexed, "Only if you return that promise, Melri."  
  
She smiled, "Of course I do." She kissed him. "Now, we ought to sleep. Tomorrow is another day."  
  
He laughed, "Melriadora, Priestess of the Isle is wise, and only a fool would refuse your advice."  
  
She grinned, "I'll remind you of that later."  
  
He kissed her bare shoulder and fell into a deep, comfortable sleep, with Melriadora still in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He wanted nothing more then to stay with her like this forever.  
  
Melriadora waited, listening to the sound of Legolas breathing until it steadied. He was in a deep sleep. She could feel his heart beating in time with her own, she knew they had formed a deep bond, deeper now then before, and she wanted nothing more then to stay here in his arms. However, she had to leave. If she moved silently, as taught on the Isle, Legolas would not wake. She knew what she must do now do, and though she feared the future, she now had the strength to face it. She slipped out of his arms so quickly he did not realize she was gone. She felt around for her gown and pulled it back on, fumbling as she laced it. She had to move quickly before he woke up. She found her bag beside the bed and pulled it over her shoulder. She paused before she left and fingered the necklace that she still wore. Reymara had taken her symbol of the Isle, but the other necklace she always wore, the one Legolas had given her long ago, remained. She grasped her hand around its smooth silver form. It felt so warm against her hand, as if alive. Melriadora's hands shook as she searched for the clasp. When she unfastened it and held it in her hand for a moment, then she kissed it, and laid it on the bed, beside the sleeping Legolas. With that she slipped silently out of the room.  
  
She stood still for a moment, listening. She then heard a faint neigh in the distance and followed the sound until she was certain she had reached the stable.  
  
"My Lady? Is there something we can do for you?" A voice asked. It must be a stable hand.  
  
"I need a horse. One that can find the Isle of the Silver Lake." She replied.  
  
The stable hand paused, then replied. "I have just the animal." He then walked away and came back with a horse, placing the reins in Melriadora's hand. "This creature will know the way. His name is Dawnrider." He replied.  
  
Melriadora ran her hand down the horse's back to become more familiar with the beast. She could feel him relax and smiled. "He will do well. Thank you." She mounted and whispered instruction into the horse's ear. With her command he took off into the morning light, toward her destiny.  
When Legolas woke he felt well rested, but he suddenly jumped up with a start. Melriadora was gone. He quickly looked around her chamber. Her dress and bag were both gone, however lying beside him was her necklace he had given to her. He picked it up, he had given it to her as a symbol of his love for her, she would never have left it behind. Fear gripped his heart as he quickly dressed. In his heart he knew where she had gone, his bond with her was deeper now then ever before. He feared she had continued on her mission alone. Without her sight, she would surely be killed.  
  
As soon as he was dressed he dashed through Rivendell to find Lord Elrond. He found him in the library. He looked up when Legolas entered.  
  
"Melriadora-?"  
  
"Gone." Lord Elrond stood up to face the Prince. "She left on horseback this morning, on a horse that would know the way to the Isle. Our only one that knew the way."  
  
Legolas felt as if the words had struck him in the face. She couldn't be gone; it wasn't possible. How could she do this to him? Well, if she thought this is what she must do, he would follow her. He knew he could not allow her to face whatever would come alone.  
  
"Lord Elrond, I must follow her. I have need of your fastest horse, if you are willing to part with it." He asked giving the elf Lord a small bow.  
  
Elrond nodded, "Of course, Prince Legolas. You must leave immediately, if you wish to catch her." He told him, "And I wish you luck."  
  
Legolas quickly went to get the horse. He would have to ride hard, and use his best tracking skills to find her. He knew he would find her however, their bond was strong, and no distance could break that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Sorry about the wait! I had two tests Friday and then I went home. I was planning on posting from my house but my parents surprised me with a car! Yay!!!!!!! I got a car!!! I wasn't expecting it at all! They didn't tell me a word about the car! But surprise! I got a car! Hehe! So I've spent my entire weekend cruising around my hometown getting the hang of the gearshift! Yeah buddy! Hehe! I'm excited! I'm STILL excited! Hehe, of course I didn't get to bring it back with me because of a mighty snowstorm that hit Virginia and stranded most people at home! Hey, it canceled classes, I'm not complaining! I'll just bring my awesome car back later! Go car! Hehe! Sorry, I've been telling EVERYONE about it! When I was home I was calling people who I hadn't spoken with since high school and telling them about my car! Anyway! This chapter seemed short.... but I think most are with this story! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Thanks to all the AWESOME reviewers! Your reviews made me almost as happy as when I got my car! Almost because I went from a '86 station wagon, to a '99 cavalier! WOOHOO!!! I'm really excited about this, can you tell?  
  
Now, shameless begging!  
  
If you review I will give you a ride in my NEW totally awesome car! Or when I take over this planet I will give you some land where ever you want! So it's a win/win situation! You can't lose! So go on, click the button! 


	14. Home

Chapter Thirteen - Home  
  
Melriadora knew the sound of the lake well. She recognized the soft lapping of waves against the shore, and the cry of the birds who lived in the trees. When this sound greeted her ears she smiled slightly and patted her horse. "I'm home." She whispered.  
  
Melriadora slipped off her horse and walked to the shore of the lake. She lifted the hem of her skirt and stepped in so the cool water just barely reached her ankles. "Ni karima liy valana." She called into the wind and waited.  
  
For a moment she thought her spell had failed, but then, a hard object brushed against her and stopped beside her. She felt it to make sure it was what she thought it was. It was a boat that would take her to the Isle. She walked back to her horse and patted him gently. "Return to Rivendell with my thanks." She told him.  
  
The horse neighed appreciatively, and she heard him walking away. Melriadora then turned and sat in the boat as it carried her across the lake.  
  
The wind blew gently in her face, and she knew the mist was enveloping her, pulling her away from the rest of the world and into the Isle. While her body went deeper into the mist her heart wandered back to Legolas. She knew he follow her when he woke and found her missing. She knew he would not be far behind her, after all, he had always been an excellent tracker and his skills good only have gotten better. However, he would not be able to cross the mists of the lake. She sighed, hoping that her mission would soon be over. Her mind flashed with the memory of her vision and she shuddered, she hoped Legolas would not arrive until it was all over. She did not want to cause him any more pain then she already had.  
  
She felt the boat stop in the still waters and knew she was now on the border of the Isle. She stood, facing the Isle, at least, she thought with amusement, she hope facing the Isle. She held her hand out in front of her and gathering the forces around her, parted the mists to reveal the Isle. The boat moved forward and she knew it had worked.  
  
Within and instant she heard familiar voices calling to her. She smiled, her Sisters came to greet her. The Lady of the Isle, Lyssa, stepped in front of them and bid them to be silent.  
  
Lyssa studied Melriadora, who stood unmoving in the boat, and knew she had lost her eyes. Lyssa stepped forward and took her hand, helping her out of the boat. "Come my child. We must talk." She lead her up to the Temple, away from the others to talk of her journey and what she had found.  
  
Melriadora told Lyssa of Reymara's evil workings, and how she planned to stop her.  
  
Lyssa sensed there was something else on her former Apprentice's mind, she noted how her face seemed to change whenever she spoke of Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood. "Melriadora, you spoke of your old friend, Legolas. Did you leave things on a sour note with him? What is it that troubles you so?"  
  
Melriadora paused, "Lady, my love for Legolas deepened on this journey. We share a soul now, and it pained me so to leave him." She stood. "But, I must focus on saving the Isle. It is all that matters." She said, with such resolve that Lyssa decided not to question her on Legolas further.  
  
Suddenly, the warning bell tolled. Lyssa rushed to the window to see what was going on.  
  
Melriadora stood still, listening. She could hear shouts of the other Priestesses and the young Apprentices rushing about obeying the shouts of their Mistresses. She could also hear the war cries of the Polrai, and the cold laughter she knew only too well.  
  
Melriadora closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "So it begins."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Legolas had pushed the horse as far as it could go before he finally stopped and let it rest for a moment. While the horse drank from a nearby stream Legolas stood his eyes facing East, toward the Isle. His brow furrowed as he strained to see into the distance. He was still to far from the Isle to see anything but he looked nonetheless. Never in his many years had he felt so anxious. Worry plagued him and although the horse was a swift beast, he pushed it to go faster, knowing that his love was in danger, and he must catch up to her before it was too late.  
  
Suddenly, his stomach turned to ice and his heart pounded in his chest. His mind began to swirl with images. A lake which waters ran red with blood, fires burning on the boats within, cries could be heard all around. The flash of a silver sword and the cry of a woman. His heart skipped a beat in panic as he saw Melriadora fall to the ground covered in blood. Then, as soon as these things came to him, they were gone and he was standing on the hill again.  
  
Legolas did not hesitate a second, he ran down the hill, mounted his horse and took off at full speed for the Isle. It was now a race against time, and he feared that this precious time was running out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Now, should I be mean and make you wait a really long time for the next chapter? Haha, no I think I'll post these two together because that was really short and even though I just bombed another test with two more tomorrow I'm in a good mood must be this wonderful smoothie I'm drinking! So while I'm dumping one block of knowledge for another I'll post chapters! Hehe!  
  
Melissa: Well, it's not a new car, it's a '99 cavalier, but it's new to me :-) Hehe, big step up from my '86 station wagon that took an act of God to start! Hehe, thanks for the review! I am pretty sappy aren't I? Hehe, what can I say? I never know what's going to pop out of my head :-)  
  
Flyaway: See? You threaten to hide my car and you get results! I really love my car! You can't hide it! (jumps in car and drives away) MWAHAHAHA! (clears throat) Anyway! Thanks for the review! I tried to make their relationship seem a bit less Disney movie! You know the drill, boy meets girl, boy and girl fall deep in love, a day later with lots of singing and dancing and talking animals, they're married and going to have singing and dancing babies! I like Disney movies, but I don't want to write one! Haha, and I'm glad you enjoyed the bedroom scene ;-) Personally, if I were Melri I think I would have said, "Forget the Isle! I've got Legolas!" And stayed there! Hehe :-) Luckily, this is not a self-insert fic, and I'm not Melri so she actually does stuff. Anyway, thanks for the review! Keep them coming!  
  
And now a glimpse into two possible futures!  
  
(me, happily sliding down the icy hill that is campus comes back to my room and sits down at computer) NOBODY SENT ME REVIEWS!!! WAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (breaks down crying, makes so much noise the RA comes down and sends me to the loony bin because I've finally lost it, I spend the rest of my days eating pudding in a padded room! And while that does not sound too bad, you will never get to hear what happens to Melriadora and Legolas, and while you may not care about that, you will have to live with the guilt of knowing you caused a bright and happy college student to lose her mind even more than it is already gone!)  
  
(me, happily slidding down the icy hill that is campus comes back to my room and sits down at computer) YAY!!! I GOT REVIEWS!!!!!!! (does happy dance to amusement of roommate and girls on the hall. Then sits down a promptly posts another chapter as soon as possible, then upon becoming ruler of this planet gives generous gifts to all those who reviewed!)  
  
Which future would you like? Guilt or gifts? It's up to you! 


	15. The Battle Begins

Chapter Fourteen - The Battle Begins  
  
Melriadora stood before the other Priestesses of the Isle giving her final orders. She was dressed in her climbing gear, secured on her back was a bag carrying what she would need for her final battle. The others spoke softly, waiting for her final words.  
  
"Kayta?"  
  
A young Apprentice stepped forward. The girl was human and about fourteen years of age, but she was the best at manuvering the boats through the waters silently through the waters. This skill combined with the cover of the mists, summoned by Melriadora to conceal the boat, and a distraction provided by the other Priestesses should allow her to reach the cliffs unseen. Melriadora had informed the others of her plans and they were ready.  
  
Kayta moved to Melriadora's side. Melri could sense the girl's nervousness, as she replied. "Yes Priestess Melriadora?"  
  
"Are you ready?" Melriadora asked gently.  
  
Kayta summoned her knowledge of craft and displine to fight her nerves. When she spoke her voice was strong, "Yes."  
  
Melriadora smiled and stepped into the boat with the girl. She stood behind her, summoning the mists to envelope them. She knew Kayta, who was sitting in front rowing, would know where to go. The boat slipped silently through the waters.  
  
Behind them they could hear the fire swirling and zooming across the lake, back and forth between sides. Suddenly they heard an explosion and knew that their distraction had just happened.  
  
Kayta picked up speed, her heart pounded in her chest. She glanced back at Melriadora and for a moment envied the blind Priestess for she could not see how dangerously close they were when they slipped between two Polrai ships. Sweat beads formed on the human's brow and trickled down her back. She drew her strength and courage from Melriadora. She had always admired the Elf's power and skill, and now she was completing her task so bravely, even though she had no eyes to see with. If Melriadora could do that, then the least Kayta could do was see that she made it safely to the cliffs. After what seemed an eternity, Kayta was relived to reach the cliffs. She quickly docked the boat and turned to inform Melriadora of their location so she could know how to approach the climb.  
  
When she turned however, Melriadora's face was strange, as if her heart was slowing breaking.  
  
"Priestess?" Kayta ventured, cautiously.  
  
Melriadora closed her eyes for a moment. She could hear Legolas calling to her, willing her to stop and not to risk her life like this. He was in such agony at that thought of losing her, and she with all her heart, did not want to do this and leave him behind. She opened her eyes to the familiar darkness that was her life. "I have no choice Legolas." She whispered. "Please understand."  
  
"Priestess?" Kayta asked, confused. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Melriadora gave the young Apprentice a small smile. "You did well Kayta."  
  
Kayta beamed at the praise of one of the High Priestesses. "We are on the south slope, Priestess. I must go back to the Isle now. My Mistress, Innlina is expecting me to help her with the casting." With a moments hesitation she then asked the question that had been burning on her mind. "May I ask, Priestess, who is this Legolas you speak too?"  
  
Melriadora gave the young girl a light touch on the arm. "He is my heart child. Now hurry, your Mistress needs you."  
  
Kayta nodded, "Yes Priestess." She got in the boat and turned back to watch for a second the Elven woman start to climb. It was as if she had eyes still. Kayta admired the skill and speed at which she climbed the sheer rock. She thought about what she had said about this Legolas. She hoped that they saw one another again one day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Melriadora hated to admit it, but climbing made her feel more herself. As dangerous as it was she realized she did not need her eyes to climb, she was still the same person, she just needed to use her other senses more to accommodate for her lost sight.  
  
The rock was strong and gritty under her hands, she could hear the sounds of battle below and feel the breeze growing strong as she climb. She could also hear Reymara, directing the battle on the top of the cliff, just as Melriadora had seen in her vision.  
  
Melriadora felt her muscles growing weary but forced herself to go on. The climb was taking longer because she had to be extra cautious without her sight. Sweat made her hands slippery but she had to keep going. She reached for another handhold and just then her foot slipped.  
  
She was hanging on by just one hand, dangling high over the sharp rocks below. Panic seized her and she lost her place. She suddenly had no idea where her feet or other hand should go. She was completely helpless, and her hand was slipping.  
  
Legolas knew Melriadora was in grave danger, he could sense her panic and it filled him with terror. He urged the horse to run faster towards the Isle. He could sense her losing control and knew that she was moments away from death.  
  
"Melri!" He shouted into the wind. He did not know if she could hear him. "Melri, hang on!" He called to her.  
  
Hanging by just her finger tips, Melriadora heard Legolas calling to her. "Legolas?" She whispered. "Legolas, are you there?" She knew that if she called loudly Reymara would hear her and she would surely be killed. "Legolas? Can you hear me, my love?"  
  
Legolas heard Melriadora's call, at the sound of her voice his heart rejoiced. "I can hear you. Please hang on. Don't let go."  
  
Melriadora felt her arm which still held onto the cliff begin to shake with exhaustion. She couldn't hold on much longer. "Legolas, what do I do?"  
  
Legolas heard the fear in her voice, he closed his eyes, needing to help her but not knowing how. He his mind flashed to the night they had spent together in Imladris. He could almost feel her in his arms, the warmth of her body, the touch of bare flesh against his own, the melting of their minds into one. Suddenly, he was there with her. He was hanging off the cliff with her, he could feel the exhaustion of her muscles. He was in her mind. He took a deep breath and knew what he had to do.  
  
"Melriadora, you must trust me." He stopped his horse, which was grateful for the rest, because he would need complete concerntration. "I need you to relax, let me be your eyes."  
  
He felt Melriadora relax and took over. He searched for a place to put her feet, and saw them. He mentally sent that image to Melriadora and he felt her panic slowly leave as she placed her feet securely on the rock. Then her other hand found a hold and took the strain off her other hand thankfully. Legolas looked up at the cliff, "You're almost there Melriadora. Hang on." He could feel his connection with her fading away. "I love you Melri, hang on!" Then he knew his connection was gone but he could sense more danger ahead of her. He urged the horse forward once more. He had to get to the Isle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Melriadora finally reached the top. She could hear Reymara overseeing the battle below across the cliff. Melriadora stood, quickly grabbing the potion she had made back on the Isle and quickly rubbed it on her skin. She took the stone from her bag and held it in the palm of her hand. She stood tall, and took her sword holding it toward Reymara. Even without her sight, she felt strong. "Reymara!"  
  
She felt Reymara's eyes upon her, she sensed her surprise. "Melriadora, child, what are you doing here?" She asked, amused. "You best put that sword down before you hurt yourself."  
  
"I'm here to stop you Reymara. By any means necessary." She raised her sword to challenge the evil Priestess.  
  
She heard Reymara draw her own sword and stood ready, listening for the sound of her approach. "I gave you a chance to join me. I gave you a chance for power beyond you wildest dreams. You refused my offer, and now, you will suffer the consequences of your choice." She struck hard at Melriadora, who blocked her strike. They began to battle. Melriadora listened hard for the signs of where Reymara would come from. She could hear the swish of air before the sword came down and Reymara's breathing as she moved around to strike from a new direction.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Legolas was finally in sight of Silver Lake and could see the battle taking place. He rode quickly into the thick of things and scanned the area for Melriadora. His heart froze in horror as he saw her fighting Reymara alone of the top of a cliff. Reymara was attacking with fury, her blows coming from all directions. Somehow, Melriadora was blocking the blows with skill and power, but he did not know how much longer she could keep it up. He must get up to the cliff with her.  
  
A shriek filled the air and he saw a group of Polrai flying toward him, teeth bared. He quickly put an arrow to his bow and hit one after another, clearing a path toward the cliff so he could join his love before it was too late.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Okay, I hate to stop there, I really do! This is the part were dividing into chapters was tricky! I promise if I don't get to it tomorrow.... (looks at clock) oh what the hey! I'll post another chapter now!  
  
Review please! I'll save my good begging for the next chapter! 


	16. The Battle Continues

Chapter Fifteen - The Battle Continues  
  
Melriadora was getting tired. Her ears were ringing from listening to the sounds of battle for so long and her timing was beginning to fall behind. Suddenly, Reymara came down hard, knocking her sword out of her hands. Melriadora heard it fall but knew it would take far too long to find it.  
  
Reymara laughed coldly, "I knew there was a reason that I took your eyes. And the Lady Lyssa said I was not blessed with the Sight." She struck Melriadora in the back of the head, knocking her too the ground, causing her to cough up blood as she tried to get up.  
  
But she could not. Her strength had given out and she could do nothing.  
  
Reymara stepped forward and kicked Melriadora hard in the ribs. "Is that all you have?" She sneered as Melriadora struggled to breeth. She leaned over the fallen Priestess with a superior smirk. "I just have one question my dear child, is your Prince a good lover? For after all this is over, I plan on claiming him as my own."  
  
Melriadora felt the anger rise in her and spun to make a final strike but was cut short by a swift sword stroke down her back. Melriadora moaned in pain and fell back to the ground. Reymara stood poised over her finished body to make the final blow.  
  
Legolas was watching the battle above him as he fought his way to the cliffs. He froze when he saw Melriadora fall, his breath left him when Reymara kicked her and anger towards the evil woman filled him to the core. He rushed forward with a new fury, striking down more Polrai then he could count.  
  
He heard Melriadora groan in pain and looked up, Reymara was ready to strike a killing blow and his was nowhere near her. His heart skipped a beat, and he was filled with panic.  
  
He quickly grabbed his bow, he knew the shot was impossible but he had to try. If he missed this shot the price was more then he could bear. He aimed carefully, and just as Reymara was bringing down her sword he released his arrow.  
  
Reymara stumbled back in shock. She was just ready to finish Melriadora when something stopped her. She looked down to see an arrow in her chest, she stepped back surprised and looked out over the battle. There was Prince Legolas, bow in hand, running toward the cliff, fighting off Polrai all the while.  
  
She chuckled to herself and called out to the Prince. "Nice shot my dear Legolas, but it will not stop me!" With that she ripped the arrow out of her chest and turned to finish Melriadora.  
  
Melriadora's heart leaped when she heard Reymara calling to Legolas. He was here! Something in her exploded and she was filled with new strength. She felt the stone in her hand growing hot when it mixed with her blood. Her head cleared and she could hear every sound on the field below and every move Reymara was making. She grasp the stone in her hand, waiting.  
  
She heard Reymara standing over her and knew that she was completely confident she had won. She heard the air whisper as she raised her sword to strike.  
  
"MELRI!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOVE!!!!!" He heard Legolas cry out in terror, giving her strength.  
  
And move Melri did. She spun around holding up the smooth, blood soaked stone before her. Reymara was thrown backwards and fell with the force of it. Melriadora stood, walking toward the evil woman, her steps confident and certain.  
  
"Do you know what this is, Reymara?" She asked, her tone dark and threatening. "It is the Judgment Stone." Melriadora took a breath, her strength flowing to her. "It is covered in the blood of your Sister of the Order, in my own blood, shed by you. It is not my place, or Lyssa's place to judge you, but the Stone's." Melriadora had never felt taller then she did at this moment, the power of the Isle pulsed around her. "Now be judged!" She tossed the stone into the air and felt the warmth as it engulfed the entire area in a deep red light. Reymara gave a scream of terror and with an explosion, was gone.  
  
The explosion rocked the cliffs and Melriadora was thrown backwards. She covered her head, blocking it from the heat a powerful wind rocked through the land, and the Polrai disappeared. Those who Reymara had controlled with her evil magic blinked and cried out in confusion.  
  
The battle was over. Good had triumphed. The Priestesses of the Isle let out a cry of victory and cheered praises for Melriadora. Legolas did not notice any of this. He climbed the cliff as if it was nothing. After all the obstacles between him and Melriadora, the cliff seemed to be hardly anything at all.  
  
"Melri!" He cried as he rushed to her side.  
  
She stood up, turning to him. "Legolas!" She cried out and fell into his arms.  
  
He kissed her passionately, fighting the tears of joy that were in his eyes. "I thought I would never see you again Melri." He said through his kisses.  
  
Melriadora buried her face in his chest, "I was so afraid Legolas. I thought I would die without saying goodbye to you!"  
  
He held her tightly, not wanting to let go. "I feared I would lose you, and the thought of it terrified me more then anything else in the world."  
  
Melriadora kissed him, "It's over now, Legolas. The Isle has won." She smiled, a truly joyous smile, and laughed, "It is finally over Legolas!"  
  
His heart filled with joy at seeing her so happy and he kissed her again, laughing. "Come, your people are celebrating! You should be a part of it!" He told her, with that they climbed back down to join the other Priestesses in their celebration.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Yeah, I know, cheesy as all! But what can I say? This is NOT a masterpiece and is just for fun (because let's face it, Legolas is rather fun to write about)! Sigh. These chapters are so short! I should have combined the last two! I hope all that jumping from one point of view to another didn't confuse anyone! It sure confused me and I wrote it! I also hope the whole magic thing isn't too weird.... Hehe!  
  
It's not over yet for our two lovebirds! Hm.... I may post another chapter now! I'm on a roll!  
  
Review please! Don't make me come in there! 


	17. Bitter Departures

Chapter Sixteen - Bitter Departures  
  
Legolas had often heard Melriadora describe the beauty of the Isle, but he had never imaged it could be this glorious. He sat at a place high above the rest of the Isle, watching the sunrise over the misty lake. Below him he could hear young Apprentices cleaning up the last remains of last night's celebration. He smiled at the memory of it. What a party! He had never in all his life seen its equal. He had been the only male of course, Melri had told him that he was the first in over three thousand years. He had spent his entire night with Melriadora, dancing, talking, or just celebrating. The burden that had haunted Melriadora had been lifted and he was relived, for it had been a heavy burden, almost to heavy for her to bear.  
  
"Legolas?" Melriadora had approached him so softly he had not noticed her until she spoke.  
  
He stood, "Melri." He greeted, kissing her hand, then her lips, which tasted sweet in the morning breeze. "Good morning."  
  
Melriadora gave him a weak smile, "Good morning." Her voice sounded full of sorrow.  
  
This sadness startled Legolas, she had been so happy last night. "Melri? Is something wrong?" He asked, gently leading her to sit beside him.  
  
Melriadora's sightless eyes lowered, and she turned her face from him. "The Magic of the Isle will only allows you to stay but a little while. I came to ask you when you were planning on leaving."  
  
Legolas stared at her in shock, "When I--?" He took her hand, "Melri, I had hoped you would return with me to Mirkwood." He said, studying her with hope.  
  
Melriadora's brow furrowed with troubled thoughts. "If I leave the Isle for the love of a man I can never return." She said flatly.  
  
He took her hand in his, her words were like daggers bearing straight into his heart. "I love you, Melri. I love you more then life itself. I cannot go on without you." Angry tears laced his eyes, the pain at leaving Melriadora once more stung him like a mortal wound. "You are my heart, Melri!" He grabbed her arm, holding it tight, the pain of losing her again hit him and came out in passionate words. "I am haunted by the memory of the feel of your flesh, your taste, your smell, everything about you is in my very blood!" He took a shaking breath. "We share a soul, Melriadora! Without you, I can never be what I was before, I can never be whole again." He held back tears, placing his hand on her cheek. "Why will you not ever stay with me?" He asked, his heart throbbing with pain.  
  
Tears were flowing down Melriadora's cheek and onto his hand, she was crying. "You cannot ask me to chose!" She begged. "I wish Reymara had killed me so I would not have to say goodbye to you!" She took a shuddering breath. "But I must. We decided long ago, our paths were different. You must continue on yours." She lowered her head, trying to regain control. "I am the Guardian of the Isle. I must stay to protect the Isle or I will put it in danger. Without the Guardian our enemies would strike at us like never before." She closed her sightless eyes. "Please, Legolas. Forget me. Live your life as if you never knew me." She was crying harder now, her breath was shallow. "Please, forget me Legolas! I love you so much that I cannot bear to live without you, but I must. Knowing that you are living a good life will make that easier. Promise me Legolas!" She lost all her composure and wept openly.  
  
Legolas could not bear to see her like this, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she wept. He rocked her back and forth, laying his head upon hers, his own tears falling into her hair and hers wet his tunic. She shook with sorrow and pain as he held her tightly.  
  
"I cannot bear to see you cry Melri." He told her, "But I will not forget you. I can never forget you." He said, brushing the tears from her cheek.  
  
She struggled to regain some control and had stopped weeping, but still sat in his embrace.  
  
"Prince Legolas?" An Apprentice appeared on the hilltop. "Priestess Melriadora? The boat is ready for the Prince." The girl looked nervously at the two of them.  
  
Melriadora sat up, wiping her eyes, "Thank you Kayta." She stood and turned to Legolas. "You should go. On the shore there is a horse that will take you back to Mirkwood in half the time."  
  
Legolas stood, and took Melriadora's hand, "Come with me." He pleaded.  
  
Melriadora's face crumpled, but she kept her composure. "You know I can't." She put her hand on his cheek, "Safe journey."  
  
He took her hand and pressed something in it. "I will treasure you always." He promised her. With that, he followed the young Apprentice to the boat.  
  
Melriadora ran her hand over the smooth metal. The necklace. He had once again given it to her as a sign of his love. She kissed it, and the weight of her decision hit her. She had once again been forced to deny her heart for the safety of the Isle. She sank to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she clutched the necklace in her hand. Goodbye had been harder this time then ever before. She buried her head in her hands, "I love you Legolas." She whispered as his boat slipped into the mist. "I will carry you always."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Legolas sat in the boat feeling as if his entire world had been taken from him. The mists swirled around him, separating him from his love. All he could see was her face in the swirling clouds that enveloped the boat. He felt lost, as if he no longer had any purpose. He knew he would never again be truly happy without Melriadora.  
  
He turned his head back toward the Isle even though he could not see it any longer. "I love you Melriadora." He whispered, his heart slowly breaking into a thousand pieces, his eyes glittering with tears. "I will love you forever." He called into the mists.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Prince Legolas returned to Mirkwood his Father only had to take one look at him to know his beloved son's heart was broken. Thranduil greeted his son warmly but was worried about the deep sadness he saw in his son's face. There was something missing in his son, as if he was just an empty shell missing part of his soul.  
  
Legolas had been home for three days and he had not seemed to get any better. Try as Thranduil might to cheer his son, nothing helped. Thranduil was worried. Legolas seemed to be becoming engulfed in sorrow and would waste away to nothing if he did allow his heart to mend.  
  
Thranduil had ordered a celebration for his son's return that night, he had made sure that all of his son's old companions were there and had his best wine laid out for all to share, but Legolas did not come down for the celebration. After making many apologies to his guests he went to find his son. He needed to talk to Legolas. He had to plead with his son to come out of his sorrow.  
  
He went to his son's quarters and knocked, when Legolas did not reply he catiously pushed the door open. His son was staring out his window looking towards the Isle lost in thought.  
  
"Legolas?" Thranduil asked, "Legolas, my son?"  
  
Legolas turned, his eyes met his father's. "Father, I did not hear you come in." He greeted.  
  
Thranduil watched his son with concern, "You missed your celebration Legolas."  
  
Legolas turned away, his blue eyes troubled as they looked out over Mirkwood. "I do not have anything to celebrate Father." He said quite seriously.  
  
Thranduil went to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder, he had not been openly affectionate towards his son in many, many, years. Legolas was quite old now, and had acquired much wisdom in his travels. Thranduil often thought proudly that his son was a wiser Elf than he. Legolas was not tempted by wealth and power as he often was.  
  
"Legolas, what is it that troubles you so?" He asked.  
  
Legolas turned to his Father, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Father, how is it you stand to be parted from Mother for so long?" He asked.  
  
Thranduil then knew what was troubling his son so, but instead of relief, his worry grew deeper. Thranduil hesitated before answering the question. "Knowing that she waits for me in Valinor helps." He said. His brow furrowed, he also knew that his focus on wealth and wine deepened greatly after his wife left. "Legolas, I am not the best example of living without a beloved." He admitted.  
  
Legolas sighed and once again his attention turned to the woods beyond. "I should never had made love to her, it would have spared us both this pain." He looked at his Father, brow furrowed, greatly burdened. "And yet, I regret it not. Does that make any sense?"  
  
Thranduil gave his son a sad smile; he knew his heart would not mend. "You are in love, my son, such things never make sense." He then gave his son a rare embrace, a tender moment between Father and son. Thranduil did not believe that his son, without Melriadora, would last. The Prince was fading fast, and Thranduil could do nothing. He would have to let the fates decide his son's future.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lyssa, Lady of the Isle, was worried. It had been one week since Legolas Greenleaf had left the Isle and Melriadora had not come out of her chamber since. Others had come to see her many times to try to mend her heart, but they all left reporting the same thing. She did not seem to want her heart fixed. She just stayed in her chamber, staring out across the lake with sightless eyes that seemed to see beyond the mists, fingering her necklace.  
  
Well, Lyssa had left her to her thoughts long enough. It was time that the Lady of the Isle to take this matter into her own hands. She reached Melriadora's chambers and didn't even bother knocking. She found Melriadora sitting at the window.  
  
"Melriadora, why do you remain here?" Lyssa asked, bluntly.  
  
Melriadora looked startled, "To serve the Isle." She answered.  
  
Lyssa smiled, that was a bad answer and Melriadora knew it. "The Isle does not benefit from your suffering child." She sat beside the elven woman. "Tell me."  
  
Melriadora was still surprised, "You know why. I am the Guardian of the Isle. Who would protect you if I leave?"  
  
"But your heart is not here." Lyssa pointed out.  
  
Melriadora stood, angry, "No, my heart lies with Legolas. He has had a piece of it all my life. I finally left my whole heart with him back in the bed we shared in Rivendell." She faced the Lady. "But what choice have I? You said yourself, I protect the Isle, and if I cross those mists to stay in the arms of my lover I can never return! What choice have I?" She demanded.  
  
Lyssa stared at her for a moment. "Melriadora, you have completely the task that was foreseen for you and have served as Guardian for over two thousand years. You have served the Isle well, and I now release you from your vows. You are no longer Guardian."  
  
Melriadora's eyes widened, "But who will serve in my place?"  
  
"Young Kayta served well and showed braver beyond the other Apprentices. She will serve in your place. The world is going to the race of man now, it is fitting." Lyssa placed her hand on Melriadora's arm. "You have earned your rest."  
  
Melriadora's eyes filled with unshed tears, "I may go then?"  
  
"Go." Lyssa hugged her former Apprentice. "Go to him! It is what you have wanted all along. Go, be happy." She then studied Melriadora for a moment, "You will have a strong daughter. Though she will have the blessings and the skill of the Isle, I will not call for her. This is my gift to you."  
  
Melriadora stepped back and bowed, "Thank you Lady." She then quickly grabbed the bag she never unpacked. "I must make haste to Mirkwood!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Legolas once again sat in his old tree, staring out at the horizon. It seemed strange that only six months had past since Melriadora had come to Mirkwood once more. He wished he could turn back time to the moment he saw her push back the hood of her cloak. He smiled bitterly; he knew he would not have changed anything. He had been sitting up here for four days, waiting for his life to leave him. He could not go on without Melriadora. She was embedded too deep in his soul. He wondered how she faired far away in the Isle. He hoped she was well, and not suffering for he did not think ill of her. He could never do that.  
  
Legolas sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the tree. It would not be long now. Surely he would not be forced to suffer much longer.  
  
Suddenly, he sensed something approaching. He was not interested and tried his hardest to ignore it, but whatever it was kept pulling at him, nagging him, unrelenting. He finally opened his eyes to look out across the horizon. What he saw made his heart leap in his chest. Could it be?  
  
He stood, straining forward to see. It was a woman on horseback in a dark cloak, allowing the horse to chose it's own path, her golden hair shined in the light like a glittery crown.  
  
"MELRIADORA!" Legolas leapt from the tree and ran with all his strength to meet her, his heart pounding in his ears like a roaring waterfall.  
  
She jumped from the horse into his arms. He pulled her close to him, tears of joy streaming down his face. He looked at her and saw the same in her eyes. He kissed her, the sweet taste of her lips lingering on his. "Melri, my love!"  
  
"Oh Legoas!" She buried her face in his shoulder, taking in his scent. She pulled her head back to speak, which was difficult considering he could not find the will to stop kissing her. "Legolas," She said between kisses. "I could not stand to be apart from you."  
  
"Nor I you." He said, kissing her again. "Nor I you."  
  
"For you I would surrender all the Gifts of the Isle, all the power they offer, I would lay down my very life for you. I cannot bear to be apart from you." She cried, her heart pounding in time with his.  
  
"You are here to stay then?" Legolas asked, praying on her answer.  
  
She nodded, her eyes glittering, "I go wherever you go. You are my home."  
  
Legolas swallowed hard and closed his eyes blissfully. He had waited so long to hear her say that. He opened them again looking into her sightless eyes, they were still the same light blue eyes as before, her quest had changed her, but it had only made him love her more. He took her hand in his own and kissed it.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He asked, gazing hopefully on her lovely face.  
  
Melriadora's face broke into a smile, she placed a hand on his cheek. "Nothing would give me more joy then to finally be your wife." She said.  
  
He beamed and kissed that hand, then scoped her up into an embrace, lifting her clear off her feet and spinning her with joy. He let out a whoop of happiness that would echo in his heart for an eternity. So, hand in hand, Legolas and his Melriadora went into Mirkwood, laughing with happiness, their hearts filled with love for one another. They were both finally complete.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- All together now! AWWW!!!!!!!!! So cute it makes me want to puke! Is anyone else jealous? Hahahahaha! Okay, so since this is the last chapter I may as well post the epilogue too! Wow, I wasn't expecting to post this much today! 


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Legolas?" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts as he held his daughter.  
  
The Father turned to his wife who was standing in the door, an amused look upon her face.  
  
He smiled up at his wife, "Melri, I thought you were sleeping." He said, laying their now sleeping daughter, Linara, in her crib and moving to embrace her.  
  
Melriadora smiled, accepting his kiss. "I came to investigate my competition." She joked. "Something was important enough to lure you from our bed I feel I should know about it before you brush me aside." She teased.  
  
Legolas laughed softly, taking her hand and kissing it. "Fear not dear Lady, for you never will have competition. My heart is in you lovely hands."  
  
Melriadora smiled, "That is good, for you own mine as well." She put her hand to his lips to feel his expression. Legolas smiled, he loved the way she did that, and kissed her fingertips as they brushed over his lips.  
  
"You are smiling." She commented. "But I sense something is on your mind, my husband."  
  
He looked at his wife, studying her. Even without her vision she could also tell his expression. She seemed to always know what he was thinking, and he knew what she was thinking. Their bond was deep, even for elves, and it was only growing deeper. He ran his finger along the scar on her face, thinking.  
  
"I was only pondering our child's future." He said, glancing at the sleeping babe. "Our people will not stay in Middle Earth forever, and they are departing this world, but our daughter was just born into it and will not lose delight in Middle Earth for many years. Who will be with her when we are gone?"  
  
Melriadora's sightless eyes seemed to study her husband, her face was grave and full of wisdom. She took his hand in hers. "I have seen parts of our daughter's future. Linara will be happy here throughout her days. Fear not for her future, for she will be loved dearly by a man truly worthy of her affections and they will be very happy together for many years." She placed a hand on his cheek once more to read his expression. "And her path to love will not be as difficult as ours."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, "I pray her path will be easier." He then looked at his wife, "Though I feel that our trouble was well spent for the results. Do you not agree my wife?"  
  
Melriadora smiled, "I would do everything again for your love Legolas, and it would not be difficult, for for you I could fly!"  
  
Legolas returned her smile and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Come, let us return to our bed." He whispered in her ear. Then, laughing, he lifted her off her feet to carry her.  
  
Melriadora laughed as they went back to their own chamber, he kissed her as he laid her on the bed, he laid down on top of her as they kissed, once again explore her very soul. After they made love once more, he cradled her against him, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her, watching as she slept while he drifted into a peaceful sleep. Just before he fell asleep, Melriadora spoke.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes love?" He responded sleepily.  
  
"Did you ever imagine that we could be this happy?" She asked.  
  
He smiled thoughtfully, stroking her bare back absent-mindedly. "When we were apart I dreamed of how our life together would have been many times." He kissed the top of her head. "But I never imagined that it would be this wonderful."  
  
She smiled blissfully, snuggling closer to him, and fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.  
  
Legolas watched as her breath grew deeper, stroking her golden hair. He smiled to himself, holding her tightly. No, never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined it was possible to love someone this much. He brushed her cheek with his hand and kissed her once more on the top of the head.  
  
"I'm asleep, Legolas, not dead." She laughed, not fully awaking from her sleep.  
  
He returned her laugh with his own and he too relaxed into sleep. Tomorrow was another day, and he could not wait to continue on his path with Melriadora by his side. They would be together for all eternity now, and looked forward to every second of it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The End! Or is it?  
  
A/N- Such a Disney ending, I know! At least the baby isn't singing and there are no talking woodland creatures, haha although there could have been an ent just for the heck of it! I'd just like to say, "wow! I finished something!"  
  
Also note that I would imagine the family to be living in Ithilien during the epilogue. I didn't write that because I didn't think it was important and I'm not sure why I wanted to tell you that now! Also note that during this entire story I should have called Mirkwood "Eryn Lasgalen" because Thranduil and Celeborn renamed it, but I didn't for some reason. Probably because I was worried that some people would have no idea what I was talking about because very few people I know have read the appendix of Return of the King!  
  
** So, I have another ending for this story! I'm not entirely pleased with it, but there are some things about it that I like! The reason it wasn't the real ending is because there were some difficulties in writing it that I won't go into! But it is done and I'll post it if enough people ask for it (hint hint review hint hint)  
  
I would really like to write something about Linara at some point! I think it'd be interesting to write about her since most elves are leaving Middle Earth and she'll be so young (in elf standards anyway) when her father leaves. However, I am distracted by fifty million other projects, mostly stuff I have to do to graduate! So I need encouragement! In other words, review!  
  
If someone by any chance wants to steal my Melriadora, or my Linara, feel free! Just let me know! Mainly because I want to see what you're doing to them!  
  
Thank you so much to all the wonderful people who reviewed! You're all so great! You made me smile :-) I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! You all get gold stars! Good job!  
  
See Flyaway? You threaten my car and you get results! Hehe! 


End file.
